Banned From Coffee
by tayababy
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! A certain someone is banned from coffee, and has to tell another person why. Both are surprised with the consequences, as are the crew. JC, rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 – The Find

**Sorry I took so long to upload this, my laptop decided it wanted to hate me and I have been studying for my exams and working. promise not to take so long next time.**

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**A/N: This story is pretty much explained in the title. It's rated 'T' for language, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Please read and review.**

I Think She Needs Coffee Chapter 1 – The Find

The doors of the turbolift opened to reveal Captain Kathryn Janeway standing there, a dangerous glare in her eyes. She stared around her bridge on the USS Voyager, looking for the person who had woken her up from the first good night's sleep she had had in weeks.

There he was, she thought, looking directly into the eyes of her first officer, Commander Chakotay, with the look saying 'Why the hell did you wake me up when you know there is no coffee and I have had next to no sleep in the past three weeks'.

Chakotay saw the look in her eyes and, almost physically, drew back, as if he knew his days were numbered.

"Captain, I thought you would like to know that we have found massive deposits of dilithium on a planet approximately 50 thousand lightyears away."

By the look on her face, Chakotay knew he had half done the right thing, but half hadn't. Shit, he thought, I should have known better than to wake her up when she was banned from coffee. The Doctor had said there was too much caffeine in her system, so she was banned from drinking coffee, which meant she was unapproachable, and most of all, an unhappy and unsociable lover. But, then again, no one knew about that certain fact of their lives, and it was going to stay that way.

"Commander, my ready room, NOW!" His long-time secret lover was obviously not in a good mood, but hopefully, just hopefully, she was in the mood for something relatively nice.

The commander stood up from his chair next to Kathryn's at the centre of the bridge, ready to follow his CO into her ready room, her domain.

The swish of the door brought Chakotay back to his senses, and he stood in front of the Captain's desk. She sat down, a wishful look on her face directed towards her beloved replicator, hoping a cup of steaming hot coffee would appear and her fatigue would be no more.

"Chakotay, I know I have been a bit testy this week," Kathryn started, looking directly into his eyes, "But I'm really sorry about that, being banned from coffee this week, just when I need it."

"Kathryn, it's OK," the Commander started. "I can put up with your lack of coffee, and your bad moods, but I don't think the rest of the crew can. Tom and B'Elanna are getting worried, so is Tuvok, though he didn't say it in that many words, and Neelix is saying that the crew morale is dropping because you are storming around the ship in bad moods. I know not having coffee affects you, but everyone's getting really worried about you, it's not like you to be going around like this."

Kathryn just looked at Chakotay over the top of her desk console, a slightly sad yet slightly happy look on her 'Captain' face.

"Chakotay, it's not entirely about the coffee, its.."

"What do you mean 'it's not entirely about the coffee'? I haven't seen you this disturbed since we left the void."

"Chakotay, I'm pregnant," she said bluntly, looking her lover directly in his eyes.

Chakotay was at a loss for words.


	2. Chapter 2 – Speculation

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**A/N: This story is pretty much explained in the title. It's rated 'T' for language, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Please read and review.**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 2 - Speculation

Back on the Bridge, the senior officers on duty were all talking about what was happening in the ready room. Every person had a different theory, but every single one of them knew the command crew had been dating for months.

"She's dumping him," Ensign Harry Kim at Ops said.

"Nah, Harry, you're dreaming. They're getting married," his equally wishful thinking best friend, Lieutenant Tom Paris at the Helm, argued back.

"Gentlemen, what the Captain and Commander do in the ready room is not our business, so please do not discuss the matter while on duty," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok stated, his Vulcan logic being heard across the whole bridge form the command chairs.

"Well, Tuvok, do you have a theory or do you know what's really going on?" Tom Paris shot back from his seat at the conn.

"What I know, Mr Paris, doesn't concern you, but the Captain will tell you all when she is ready," the Vulcan's equally cool tone of voice pushed both Tom and Harry into submission, though not voluntarily.

Just as one of the two were about to respond, the ready room doors wooshed open revealing the pair they had been talking about.

"Everyone, there will be a senior staff meeting at 1500 hours today. I am going down to Engineering to see if B'Elanna needs anything. Commander, you have the Bridge." And with that, she strode off into the turbolift.

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay said to the closed doors.


	3. Chapter 3 – Revelation

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**A/N: This story is pretty much explained in the title. It's rated 'T' for language, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Please read and review.**

hey everyone! 

i'm sorry its taken so long to post something new, but it takes a while to transfer them between computers. also, i am looking for someone to be my beta, then maybe i will get my stories uploaded faster! any applications can be sent to me, i will take everyone into serious consideration. i like to know i have friends here, and i would like to be your friend too! the world of fanfic is a difficult one to survive in, and i like the support you are all giving me! 

i look forward to seeing and reading any applications and in general reading any fan mail or reviews. 

keep on writing, love tayababy! 

Banned From Coffee Chapter 3 – Revelation

The turbolift doors closed in front of Janeway's face, instantly hiding the worried looks on the faces of her bridge officers. They all knew she wouldn't just take a leisure walk down to Engineering, and the comm system was still working, so something had to be up.

Yes, something's definitely up, Kathryn thought, as she sub-consciously told the computer her destination, sickbay. The Doctor is going to love this new piece of gossip to fly around the ship, but it's a pity he'll be sworn to secrecy.

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal the corridor outside of sickbay. Crew members bustled their way around, only acknowledging their commanding officer with a smile or quick nod of the head. It's fine that way, Kathryn thought again, returning the acknowledgments to the crew as they passed.

"Captain, what a pleasant surprise!" the Doctor exclaimed as she passed through the open doors. "Tell me, I struggle to get you here for a yearly physical and now you're here early. Are you sick?"

The Captain looked around sickbay to make sure it was empty, so no one would find out her little secret. "Doctor," she said in a small voice, "I think I'm pregnant."

The surprised EMH looked at Kathryn Janeway, then saw the downcast look on her face. "Kathryn, who's the father of your child?"

Kathryn Janeway looked down at the gray Starfleet-issue carpet and tears started to appear in her eyes, then raised her head to look into the holographic eyes of her Chief Medical Officer. He saw the sadness and confusion in her eyes, stepped forward and enveloped his arms around her shaking figure in the caring, understanding hug only a friend can give. The exhausted CO hugged her dear friend back, tossing protocols and care out the airlock, not stopping to think who could walk into the room at any time.

Finally, she broke the caring embrace and stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well, Doctor, I only said think, I'm not entirely sure," Kathryn began, trailing off at the end.

"How about you take a seat on the biobed in the corner, I'll get a tricorder and keep this off my official log." The last part of what the physician said made the captain smile, her cheeks so bright the tears that were there a minute ago shined on her face, reflecting the true beauty hidden within.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked her quietly.

"Chakotay knows, of course he knows, the kid is his for crying out loud. And, other than you, I don't think anyone on this ship even knows what goes on between us behind closed doors," she had started ranting. "Do they?" The last question was aimed at he look on the Doctor's face. That expression gave the impression that there were only a few people who didn't know.

A look of realisation dawned on her face. Everyone knew. _Everyone_ knew. Oh shit. She had to tell Chakotay. It wasn't a secret anymore. Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4 – Reflection

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**A/N: This story is pretty much explained in the title. It's rated 'T' for language, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Please read and review.**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 4 - Reflection

Kathryn Janeway walked in a trance to the Holodeck, where she had booked some time to reflect what she just found out. When the doors to Holodeck 2 opened, she found Fair Haven, a place she hadn't been for months, but where she had been truly happy. Looking around, she saw Sullivans, the train station, and in the distance, old Castle O'Dell?

"Katie!"

Kathryn turned around to see who was calling her name. Then, from the doorway to his bar, she saw her old flame, Michael O'Sullivan.

"Michael, hi," she said, nervously. "How are you?"

"Katie, I'm wonderful now that you're here. What brings you from the outskirts of the universe to Fair Haven once more?"

"Michael, I had no where else to go," Kathryn looked into the eyes of the understanding hologram. "Michael, this morning I found out that... that..." Kathryn once again fell into the outstretched arms of a friend and cried in his embrace. "I'm pregnant, Michael."

Suddenly, before he could answer, the ship suddenly shook violently. A voice came over the comm system. "Red Alert! All hands to battle stations! Captain to the Bridge!"

Kathryn looked into the eyes of the man that was lovingly holding her.

"Now, Katie, you'd better go there and fight what needs to be fought. And don't be sad, Katie, a baby is a blessing," Michael stared into the eyes of the woman he still loved. "Now, run along, your ship needs you."

Kathryn broke out of his embrace and turned to leave the Holodeck. As she reached the exit, she spun around, giving Michael a thankful look, then once again turned, an exited back to her own world.

Even though the Red Alert klaxons were flashing and the alarms were ringing throughout the ship, Captain Janeway opted to take the long way to the bridge by walking the corridors. She knew here capable senior staff were able to handle the situation nad she was only a comm call away if things went ugly.

As she strode through the corridors, Kathryn observed her able crew rushing to their duty stations ready to follow any order their superior throws at them, ready to combat any situation that may arise during this red alert.

At least I know I have capable and understanding crew, she thought. And they'll support me and Chakotay with this, they all supported Tom and B'Elanna, didn't they?

"Captain Janeway, please report to the Bridge," came another call over the comm system, this time Tuvok's cool Vulcan voice calling her back to reality.

She tapped her commbadge and replied "On my way," rushing to the nearest turbolift, ordering it to the bridge. Oh well, she thought, some things never change.


	5. Chapter 5 – Distraction

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**A/N: This story is pretty much explained in the title. It's rated 'T' for language, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Please read and review.**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 5 – Comforting Thoughts

Oh shit was the first thought that rang through Captain Kathryn Janeway's mind as she exited the turbolift onto the Bridge.

"Report!" she barked, ensuring her captain's mask was firmly in place, all emotions suppressed, for the moment.

A rush of voices flooded the Bridge, system reports, shield strength, damage reports and enemy statistics overcoming her mind at once.

"Stop!" she screeched, and the room immediately became silent. "One at a time, please. Ops," she said, looking straight at Harry

"Shields at 74 per cent and falling. Damage reports coming in from all decks, no casualties yet, but minor injuries have been reported."

"Tactical, Mr Tuvok."

"Aye, Captain. There is an unknown vessel off our starboard side, one off our port nacelle and three directly ahead. All attempts to hail them have been ignored, they fired without provocation and are currently all armed and waiting for our next move."

"Thank you, Tuvok. Mr Paris," she called.

"Yes, ma'am."

"On my mark, can you get us out of here on a heading on 437 mark 62, Warp 6."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Mr Tuvok, can you transmit this message over all frequencies. Let's see if we get a response this time."

"Yes, Captain."

"All fight, open hailing frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies open, Captain."

"Attention alien vessel, this is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We mean you no harm, can you tell us why you fired without any provocation, please?" she looked at Tuvok, and he nodded at her, signalling the message had been sent and received.

"Let's see what they do next. Mr Paris, are you ready?"

The man at the Helm turned in his chair to look his CO in the eye. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. "Oh and Captain?" he asked. When she looked at him again, he said, "You have our full support, not only as our captain, but as our friend."

The rest of the bridge looked at both Tom Paris and Captain Janeway when he said that. Kathryn was about to respond, but was saved by an alarm beeping at Tactical.

"Captain, no response from the lead vessel, they are powering weapons."

"OK everyone, shields up, Mr Paris, lets go!"

"Aye, Captain, Warp 6, heading 437 mark 62, now!"

And with that, a major crisis was averted, the crew survived without a battle and the Captain still hadn't told everyone.

"Senior staff, there will be a meeting in the briefing room in 10 minutes," she said to her crew, then exited the Bridge and entered her ready room.

She sat down on the couch underneath the large window, sipping a cup of tea, since the replicators were programmed to not allow her any coffee. She kept thinking about the tiny growth in her belly, the one that would become a baby, a baby for her and Chakotay, a baby to contribute to the crew compliment, increase morale and... the door chime interrupted her train of thought. "Come," she called absent-mindedly.

The door opened and her Chief Engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, walked into her sanctum, 18-month-old Miral Paris on her hip.

"Hello, B'Elanna," she said softly, knowing she had brought Miral for a reason.

"Kathryn, everyone on this ship knows that you and Chakotay have been dating for months now, here, can you hold Miral for a minute?"

She handed over the toddler to her Godmother, and sat down next to the pair underneath the starry sight outside. Miral snuggled up in Kathryn's comforting arms, soothing her troubled soul, calming her nerves and anxiety.

"Kathryn, I know you're pregnant," B'Elanna received a harsh look for that statement. "Kathryn, I haven't told anyone, but only someone who has been pregnant would know that. You're glowing, your skin is radiating, it's hard not to notice."

"B'Elanna, I don't know what to do. I'm the Captain, we're not married, and I've been restricted from drinking coffee! What will the crew think if I'm a crabby, pregnant woman trying to get everyone home!" She once again started crying, her sobs waking Miral, prompting both her and her mother to comfort a woman they had grown to love.

The trio sat in the ready room together for the next 10 minutes until Kathryn realised she had called a meeting.

Together, they rose from the couch, exited the ready room, crossed the bridge and entered the briefing room, ready to tell everyone else about the miracle that had been created.


	6. Chapter 6 – Admiration

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**A/N: This story is pretty much explained in the title. It's rated 'T' for language, and I hope it doesn't bore you. Please read and review.**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 6 - Admiration

The briefing room was silent after the Captain had made her announcement.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes filled with amazement, mainly the eyes of Tom and Harry, the only two who didn't know. Seven and Tuvok just looked at the person they had grown to love, their hearts filled with gratitude for her.

B'Elanna was the first to break the silence, since she had found out before her husband and his best friend. "Congratulations, _Mum,_" she said. The attention immediately redirected to her, the last comment seen as almost instant death if it had come from the mouth of someone else.

A sudden shudder of the ship rought the senior officers back to reality, out of support and care, and ready to respond to the situation arising.

"Janeway to the Bridge!" She said into her comm badge. "Would you mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

The slight chuckle that went around the briefing room was quickly silenced with a death glare Tom Paris was used to receiving. "Captain, those unidentified vessels have followed us and fired unprovoked again. They are now attempting to contact us." Ensign Parkins was sounding slightly stressed, not being used to Bridge duty when things were actually happening.

"Ensign, hold them for a minute, we will be on the Bridge to answer the hail ourselves. Janeway out." She tapped her comm badge to terminate the conversation with the junior officer on the bridge. "Now. all of you," she looked at her senior officers each in the eye. "I don't want any of you to say anything about what we have talked about in this room today. I will tell the rest of the crew about my pregnancy when I am ready, and when they are ready." She received confused looks from most of the people in the room. "I am only two months pregnant, it won't show for another six weeks atleast, so when this excitement dies down and everything is back to normal, I will inform the crew. But now, everyone report to your stations on the Bridge, we have work to do!"

Murmurs of "Aye Captain" and "Yes ma'am" were heard as all the members stood and left the briefing room onto the Bridge. The Captain was the last to stand and leave the room, all the while thinking not only about what was happening behind the doors which had just closed, but also thinking about the reactions her officers had displayed with her confession. They had shown nothing but admiratoin, admiration and understanding.

As she turned to look at the empty briefing room behind her, standing at the doors to the Bridge, she thought about the tiny life growing inside her. Then, as the ship shuddered again, her thoughts were brought back to the aliens firing upon them, and, making sure her Captain's mask was firmly in place, she strode confidently onto the Bridge and ignored the caring looks coming from the people who knew about her 'secret'. Oh well, she thought, it was just going to be another day in the Delta Quadrant.


	7. Chapter 7 – Confession

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 7 - Confession

Another encounter with the Alomen-ar had left Voyager in a bad shape. B'Elanna was already rallying her Engineering repair crews and staff to bring the ship back to working order. No one would rest, even the pregnant Captain, until the ship was operating at 100 again.

Kathyrn Janeway found herself walking down the corridor towards the officer's quarters. She was thinking about Chakotay, thinking about the baby, thinking about the ship, the senior staff and the rest of the crew.

"Kathryn! Wait up, Kathryn!" A familiar voice pulled Janeway out of her reverie. Commander Chakotay, her first officer, her friend, her lover, and, most impotantly, the father of her child. Chakotay, her Chakotay.

"Kathryn..." after running after her, the Commander had to stop to catch his breath next to her. Damn, he thought, I really should use the excersise programs more often. "Kathryn, I have been looking for you for a long time, can you stop and talk for a minute?" By the time they had stopped, the pair were standing outside of the Captain's personal quarters, quarters they had secretly shared for a long time.

The Captain looked her First Officer in the eyes, then walked into her quarters, motioning for him to follow her. He did.

They walked over to the couch and sat down, and Kathryn turned to look at her lover. "Chakotay," she said to him, "I have something to ask you."

"So do I, Kathryn," he said. "You go first."

Chakotay watched as she took a deep breath, then slowly let it out again, and turned to face him full on. "Chakotay, I've been thinking. I think we should tell the crew both about us dating and the baby, and I think you should move in permanently to my quarters. We can turn yours into a nursery or playroom or something. What do you think about that?" She looked at him hopefully, trying to read his expression.

Chakotay looked relieved that she asked that question. "Kathryn, honestly, I was going to ask you something along the same lines." She looked at him again, worried about what he was about to ask.

Chakotay moved restlessly in his seat, fumbling for something in his pocket. "Kathryn, I want to wake up every morning next to you, your face being the first thing I see. I want to come back to our quarters after a long shift to see you and our child sitting playing in the floor here. Your face is the last one I want to see before I fall asleep at night. I want to wait on you hand and foot when you are sick or confined to bed rest when you are pregnant, and most importantly, Kathryn, I don't want to lose you and have someone to come home to after an away mission." She was amazed at the confession and was about to interrupt him. "Kathryn, don't say anything," he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a small, plain engagement band. Kathryn gasped at the sight of it. "Captain Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, wil you do me the honour of being my wife?" he finally asked her.

Kathryn looked up at the face of the man she had secretly loved for years. "Oh, Chakotay," she started. "I... I"

She was sudddenly interrupted by the unwelcome shudder of the ship. "Red Alert! Captain Janeway please report to the Bridge!"

Damn the bloody Alomen-ar. Damn them to hell.


	8. Chapter 8 – Battle Stations

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 8 - Battle Stations

As the command team strode onto the Bridge for the thrid time that day, the ship shuddered again, under the attack of the Alomen-ar yet again. The Captain tripped, her body falling against the railing above the command deck. Though the ship was in the middle of a battle, Chakotay, Tuvok and Harry rushed to aid their commanding officer and their friend.

Kathryn fobbed off the aid of all but Chakotay, who helped her to settle into her command chair. Just as she had taken her seat, the ship shook again, the Alomen-ar not hesitating to fire on them again.

"Harry, get the Alomen-ar on screen," Captain Janeway ordered her Chief Operations Officer, still trying to get her breath back, hoping her unborn child had not been affected by her fall.

"On screen, Captain," Kim said, slight concern present in his voice.

The Alomen-ar captain, First Marne Ashwaith, appeared on the large viewscreen, his face taking up the entire screen in front of them.

"Ah, Captain Janeway. What can I do for you today?" he asked with feigned interest and sincerity.

"Well, for starters, _First Marne_, you can tell us why you fired unprovoked, yet again." It was not a statement, it was an order, along with the death stare reserved for Tom Paris's cheeky comments.

The head of the alien race looked surprised at the demand made to him. He truned to look at his staff, then appeared to laugh along with his comerades. "Well, Captain, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Kathryn turned to look at Harry and signal him to cut the transmission.

"Over my dead body," she said angrily, a threatening look on he ralready enraged face. "Tuvok, charge weapons and prepare a spread of photon torpedoes. Fire on my mark. Harry, re-establish the connection with Ashwaith, Tom, get ready to take us out of here at maximum warp."

"Aye, ma'am," came the response from Helm, Ops and Tactical.

The viewscreen changed from the view of the alien ship to the command centre of the vessel, Ashwaith's appearance yet again filling the screen, looking onto the Bridge of Voyager. "Ah, Captain, back so soon?" he said.

"Get that smirk off your face, Ashwaith, and tell me what I want to know." Kathryn's hormones were enraged, and Ashwaith was really starting to get on her nerves.

"I'm sorry, _Captain_, but I can't tell you anyrhing, but this," the smirk on his face widened as he broke the comm link, then turned his vessel inot a position to fire on Voyager.

"Tuvok, I don't want to have the ship any more damaged than it already is. Target their weapons systems and main power and fire when ready. Tom, as soon as he has fired, get us out of here, warp 9."

"Aye, Captain."

Kathryn turned to look at her First Officer, fiance and father of her child. The gaze they shared said the same thing. 'This was going to be one hell of a day.'


	9. Chapter 9 – Holy Matrimony

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 9 - Holy Matrimony

6 weeks later and Voyager had finally seen the tail end of the Alomen-ar, for the time being. Kathryn Janeway's 'baby bump' was just beginning to settle itself in a comfortable position between her hips, creating endless backaches for her.

Thankfully, Kathryn thought, she could still fit into the wedding dress she replicated a week beforehand. There was only 3 hours left to go, trhe last time she saw the time, before she and Chakotay were to officially become husband and wife, but, being the scientist she is, Kathryn couldn't help but wonder how the hell she was supposed to fit into the lovely white dress without looking _too_ pregnant.

The door chime woke her up from her daydreams, and she half-heartedly called out "Who's there?" to the person at the door.

"Kathryn, it's me, B'Elanna. You know, your matron of honour..."

Shit, she thought, was it that time already, for her bridesmaids, B'Elanna, Seven and Sam Wildman, to join her? "B'Elanna, you can come in. Are Seven and Sam with you?" she called in the general direction of the door.

The swish of the door opening and closing drew Kathryn out of her bedroom and into the living area in her stunning white dress. There she saw B'Elanna in a blazing red figure-hugging dress and Seven and Samantha in matching amazingly blue dresses.

"Wow!" Everyone gasped at once, admiring eachother in their dresses. "We are so going to be the centre of attention," Sam said.

Meanwhile, in the First Officer's quarters, Chakotay was standing nervously in front of his full length mirror admiring his white suit. Tom, Harry and the Doctor stood beside him, all wearing matching black suits.

"I wonder how the girls will look?" Tom asked, secretly picturing his wife in his head, her figure slimming down to it's original shape before she had Miral almost 2 years earlier.

"Come off it, Tom," Harry said. "We all know you can see B'Elanna in your head, I'm sure she looks ravashing, just like Seven..." he trailed off with the name of the woman he had been dating for nearly 3 months now.

"Don't forget Samantha," the Doctor added in, not wanting the ship's first mother to be forgotten so quickly.

"Chakotay," Tom asked his friend, drawing everyone's thoughts from the women. "As best man, it is my duty to make sure the rings are delivered to the wedding promptly _on time_. Have you replicated them yet?"

Chalotay looked lost at Paris' question. "Rings, Tom? Oh, you mean the wedding bands Kathryn chose for us." At the nod and cheeky grin on his face, Chakotay continued. "They're on the table over there. Remember, Paris, if you lose them, they come out of your rations and you'll have some making up to do to the Captain when she finds out you're the one who lost her wedding ring."

Tom chuckled, then looked at the chronometer on a nearby console. Shit, he thought, it was almost time for the ceremony to begin, and he didn't think Tuvok would appreciate them being late to the wedding. "Chakotay, look at the time, I think we'd better be going to the Holodeck now, don't you?"

Chakotay looked blankly at the helm officer. Tom and Harry looked eachother in the eyes and just dragged him out of his quarters and towards Holodeck 2, the Doctor trying as hard as he could to keep up with them.

The Holodeck was already occupied by the time Chakotay, Tom, Harry and the Doctor entered it to take their places at the altar.

Tom Paris has really outcone himself this time, Chakotay thought, looking around the lovely garden area where he would be married. The altar was surrounded by thousands of roses in all colours, the aisle flanked by white roses. The only crew not present in the Holodek was the skeleton crew running the shift for the afternoon. Tuvok, serving as 'minister', was standing in his dress uniform underneath the rose arbour.

The garden fell silent as the guests heard the doors open, revealing the groom and his men. The crew stood to admire the foursome, applauding in acception, then sat down again to continue their conversations.

"I have never been so nervous in my life," Tom said, a slight grimace on his normally-cheeky face.

"What, Tom? Never!" Harry said to his best friend. "What about when you propsed to B'Elanna, or when Miral was born. Weren't you nervous then?"

Tom chuckled then gave Harry a strange look. "Harry, Harry, those times I had other things on my mind. When I propsed I was about to die. When my daughter was born, we were in the middle of a battle with the Borg. Now, this, I am the Commander's best man, at his wedding with the Captain! There is nothing outside the ship to focus my attnention on. Are you telling me you of all people, Harry James Kim, are not nervous?"

Even Chakotay had to chuckle at Tom's comment. His attention and the attention of everyone else was once again drawn to the doors as they swished open. Everyone stood in true tradition of a wedding ceremony, then gasped at the sight of the person coming through the doors.

Naomi Wildman, leading young Miral Paris down the aisle in matching dresses, smiled as she heard everyone coo-ing at their cuteness.

As they reached the halfway point of the walkway, the bridal party made their way from the ship to the holographic garden. First, everyone gasped at the amazing sight of Sam, a person they had not seen in anything but her uniform for a long time.

Secondly, Seven of Nine drew everyone's attention, including that of Harry kim. This was a woman everyone had seen only in bodysuits for almost 5 years. Now, she was walking in an amazing dress, positively flaunting her individuality. Harry made his mind up then and there that this was the woman he was going to marry.

B'Elanna walked through the door in her true fashion - stealing the show. Everyone, Tom included, noticed truly how much baby weight she had dropped since Miral's birth. her bright red dress reflected the artificial sunlight, almost blinding everyone.

After the matroin of honour had taken her place opposite Tom, the bride walked through the door, her pace suited exactly to the bridal march playing in the background. No one's eyes deviated from her white dress, perfectly hiding her pregnancy, the sunlight highlighting her radiant beauty that had surfaced for this occasion. No one moved until she had joined Chakotay in front of Tuvok for the one thing the crew had been waiting for since their second year in the Delta Quadrant.

"Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today to..." Tuvok's unemotional voice began the ceremony.

"... I now pronounce you hisband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The entire crew present for the ceremony burst into applause as the pair they had seen fall in love with eachother for 7 years were finally married. The happy couple beamed as they walked out of the holographic garden into Holodeck 1 where the reception was going to be held. No one knew the destination Tom Paris had programmed for this, so everyone gasped in surprise when they walked into a field in Indiana, just outside Kathryn Janeway's childhood home.

"Oh, Tom," she gasped. "You really shouldn't have."

"Ma'am, it was my pleasure."


	10. Chapter 10 – The Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 10 - The Honeymoon

The happy couple spent a week on the Holodeck at the expense of everyone else's rations, their honeymoon on a deserted beach on Riza. No distractions, no missions, no angry Alomen-ar to bother them.

Kathryn and Chakotay sat on the beach together in eachother's arms. Kathryn's abdomen was beginning to show the pregnancy three and a half months along. Now starting to wear maternity clothing off duty and a larger shirt with her uniform, which she now wore untucked.

"Chakotay, have you thought about any names for the baby?" Kathryn asked, looking over her shoulder into her husband's eyes. "I don't want to know if it's a girl or boy unitl I give birth, so I think we should think of names for both sexes. What do you think?"

Chakotay continued to stroke his wife's abdomen, massaging her stomach and their baby. "How about Taya for a girl. It's the female version of Chakotay. Or for a boy, how about Edward or Kolopak, in honour of our fathers."

Sitting on the beach with her new husband, Kathryn had never been so happy in her life. Their honeymoon was the most peaceful time she had spent in the Delta Quadrant for a long time, since their time on New Earth. But, then, as Chakotay's father used to say, home is wherever you happen to be. The pair had already been on the holographic Riza for 6 days now. One more night and they would return to duty, relieving Tuvok and Paris of their acting Capatin and First Officer duties.

Relishing their time together, the newlyweds fell asleep in eachother's arms on the beach.

The water lapping over their toes woke up the pair from their sleeping on the beach. They slowly rose from their positions in eachother's arms, and stood up to look at the ocean. The tide had risen during their sleep, obviously they had slept overnight on the beach by accident.

"Computer, what is the time?" Chakotay asked the computer.

"Time is 0743 hours. Estimated time to end of honeymoon, 1 hour 17 minutes."

"Well, then, Kathryn. We'd better go back to the cabin and pack our bags and get ready to return to duty. What do you say?" he looked into her eyes, asking for her opinion. Now they were two people, operating as one.

"Chakotay, is there time for a shower together before we leave. I'm feeling a bit sandy and sweaty." she grinned mischeviously at her other half, the cheeky look in her eyes lighting up her whole face.

"I think that is a great idea. Do you want to get in first?"

Kathryn led Chakotay cheekily back to their cabin as fast as her swollen legs could carry her, ready to spend their last honeymoon hours together in complete happines before their resubmission to endless stress.

"Computer, what is the time?" Tom Paris asked from his place in Chakotay's command chair.

"The time is 0819 hours. Estimated time to command transfer, 0 hours 41 minutes."

"Are you counting down, Mr Paris?" Acting Captain Tuvok asked Acting Commander Paris.

"Actually, Tuvok, I'm looking forward to seeing Kathryn and Chakotay again. Not having contact with either of them for a week has been kind of... weird."

"I know how you feel, Tom," came a voice from the deck slightly above them. Kathryn and Chakotay stepped out of the main turbolift, back in their uniforms.

"Captain on the deck!" Harry announced from Ops, a huge grin on his face.

"Thankyou Mr Kim, but don't you think it's a little late for that?" Chakotay asked the younger officer.

"Sorry, Sir, Ma'am, but we weren't expecting you for another 40 minutes atleast."

"Well, Harry, maybe we should go back to the Holodeck for another week. Are you coming, Chakotay?" Kathryn turned to exit the Bridge, her husband in tow, when Harry interrupted.

"Wait! Captain, you can take command back now, if you really want to." Harry was almost pleading with his commanding officer.

"What, can't stand me being in charge?" Tom joked from his place on the command deck. Harry made a face at his best friend. The gesture wasn't missed by the Captain. She threw him a death glare. He grinned at the emotion. She threw him another glare. He laughed then grimaced as he received a third. The whole Bridge laughed at his expense. Harry admitted defeat by his hormonal captain. The people on the Bridge started a large conversation concerning the command team and what they had missed during their vacation.

"The time is now 0900 hours. All command codes have been transfered back to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay."

The computer's announcement brought everyone back to their senses, the command team included.

"OK everyone, our vacation is officially over. Let's get back to work. Mr Pairs, Mr Kim, Mr Tuvok, system reports!" She barked.

The officers rushed back to their primary stations, and the Captain and First Officer headed towards their command chairs.

As they reached them and sat down, system reports began flooding their senses. Helm, Tactical and Ops all reporting nominal efficency. Just as if they had returned from a night's sleep to the morning shift. Everything was... perfect, she thought. And just as well, or there would have been hell to pay.

Kathryn and Chakotay had linked their hands over the console separating their command chairs, gazing lovingly into eachother's eyes, when the three and a half month old foetus gave its mother a sharp kick, making her gasp sharply, then smile warmly. It was going to be a great day, even if coffee had been taken off the replicator system for the entire term of her pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11 – Can I Please Have Coffee?

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 11 - Can I Please Have Coffee?

Kathryn Janeway was five months pregnant by the time Q paid a visit to Voyager, yet again bringing his son, Quentin. It was a time when the Captain wished to everyone and everything that she could drink coffee. And the crew wished along with her that the Doctor would allow her atleast one cup a day during Q's terrible visit. But, being so stubborn, the Doctor would not even let Kathryn a cup of decaffienated heaven.

The day of Q's visit started out bad enough as it was. Kathryn and Chakotay rose late in from their night's sleep, forgetting to tell the computer to set the alarm. Then, the sonic shower decided to hate them, blowing out the sonic converter, making the whole deck's hair stand on end, and wake up Miral Paris, two cabins down. After that, the main turbolift shaft and transproters were down for maintenace, and every other lift was backed up on the lower decks, so the pregnant Captain and her vampire-like husband, both suffering from a lack of sleep, had to 'hoof it' to the Bridge through the Jeffries tubes. Not the best way to start a new day in the Delta Quadrant.

When the command pair finally reached the bridge, half an hour late, they had to visit the Captain's private bathroom off the ready room to freshen up and take showers.

As Kathryn and Chakotay entered the Bridge together a total of 2 hours and 15 minutes late, they received a round of applause from the entire senior crew, all of which were standing around their command chairs.

"Thankyou everyone, I know we are late , but I think I can place some blame on B'Elanna for that," she threw a level 8 death glare at her Chief Engineer, her daughter in her arms laughing at the faces her father was making behind Kathryn's back. "Oh, and Tom, I like the way the transporters have been fixed on time," she stared at her chief helmsman, giving him a level 10 death glare.

The crew laughed at eachother's expense, glad to know the Captain was not bottling up her emotions.

"So, Doctor, Seven, B'Elanna, why are you on the Bridge?" Chakotay asked the officers who weren't usually stationed at the command centre of the ship.

"Well, Captain, Commander," Seven started, almost squirming where she was standing. "We thought we would throw you a baby shower, right here, right now, just for the senior staff and on-duty Bridge crew." A cheeky grin on her face told her 'mother' it was all her idea.

Before she could answer, two bright flashes of light appeared before them, revealing Q and his son, Quentin. Kathryn's first reaction was to call for a Yellow Alert. Q's first reaction was the good old question "So, Kathy, you won't have a baby with me but you'll have a baby with Chuckles?"

This was the beginning of a really bad day, a day Kathryn wished she could have just one small cup of coffee to see her through the hell Q would submit them to. If only.

The moment Q had dissapeared from the Bridge in a blinding flash of light, Quentin, his son, stepped forward to greet his aunt and the crew. "Aunt Kathy, it's so good to see you again. How is the baby doing?" Quentin was always the eager young man, polite but intrusive.

"Quentin," she addressed her god-Q. "I'm fine, it's good to see you and the baby is doing fine too. But, may I ask what prompted this visit to my ship?" She looked the younger omnipotent directly in his eyes, seeking the answer she knew was hiding there. "Where have you caused trouble this time?"

"I can answer that!"

Another flash of light brought the female Q, Quentin's mother, to the Bridge of the starship Voyager, her hands on her hips and her face puckered in an unpleasant way. Kathryn looked from one Q to the other, a glare demanding answers from the both of them.

Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting in the briefing room at their customary places near the head of the obling table. The two Q's were standing around the table, always moving, trying to explain their predicament to the severely hormonal and coffee-deprived captain.

"So, Quentin here, as he is preferred to be called now, has expressed his interest to become human, or serve for a time on your starship as one of the crew, like he did before. Under your constant supervision, of course, he would like to..." the elder Q was interrupted by his son, the child who brought peace to the Q Continuum.

"Aunt Kathy, I would like to study on a starship as a human, without my powers," he said, directing his attention to the ships commanding officer. Chakotay chuckled at the strange request, thinking back to the last time the younger Q had been a mortal on Voyager.

"Well, Quentin," she said, her hand locked with Chakotay's. "I'm sure I could ask the department heads for their permission, if you want to work with them. I'm sure we can shape you into a Starfleet officer, giving you the room to grow, the expertise in a wide range of subjects. You could study everyhting from..." Kathryn was interrupted by the sudden shudder of the ship, and Chakotay's strong arms went to support his wife and child before she fell.

Captain Janeway corrected her stance and shook off her husband's steady grip and touched her comm badge. "Janeway to the Bridge," she called, "Report!"

"Captain," Lieutenant Commander Tuvok was currently commanding the Bridge in it's Captains absence. "Captain, the Alomen-ar have appeared again in front of the ship, this time it appears First Marne Ashwaith has brought reinforcements. He is attempting to hail us. How would you like to proceed?"

"I'll take the call on the Bridge. Janeway Out." As she closed the comm link, Kathryn looked at the officer and Q's in front of her. "All right everyone, I'll talk to department heads and see what can be done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some battling to do with some very annoying aliens, unless you can send them to a point of no return..." she was hinting for a little help from the omnipotents.

"Sorry, Madam Captain," Q said with his usual tongue-in-cheek humour. "But this is one thing I can't help you with."

Kathryn gave the father of her god-Q one last death glare before exiting onto the Bridge with her first officer.

"First Marne Ashwaith, how may we have this pleasure today?" she asked, with a hint of Q's tongue-in-cheek humour, just to annoy the serious alien.

"Captain Janeway, it is my understanding you are 20 of your weeks pregnant, are you not?" the leader of the alien race asked the ship's Captain.

"Yes, I am. What has my pregnancy got to do with your visit today?" The Captain was feigning politeness, anyone who knew her could tell that.

"Well, Captain," he started, frustration and anger starting to show in his alien voice. "It is not my custom to communicate with women on an equal basis, let alone a pregnant woman. For your ship to stay intact and and for your crew and unborn child to survive, I demand you stand down from duty and have someone else continue negotiations." he received a level 10 death glare, the Captain was not used to being demanded to be relieved of duty by strangers. "Captain, for the sake of your child, I demand you stand down."

Before the Captain, or anyone else, could respond, the alien severed communication with Voyager.

"Senior staff, meeting in my ready room in 10 minutes," she said, before rising to walk, as confidently and quickly as her pregnant body would allow her, to head towards her ready room. "Commander, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, Captain," was the last thing she heard before the doors closed behind her, enclosing her in the one place she could hide for that moment.

She had a feeling today was getting worse by the minute, and she couldn't have any coffee to soothe her nerves. Kathryn almost started crying, her body was so stressed and deprived of coffee.


	12. Chapter 12 – That Damned Q

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 12 - That Damned Q

As the senior staff entered the Captain's ready room, the pair of Q appeared next to them on the couch.

Kathryn stared at he omnipotent beings, giving them a death glare. "Q, Q," she addressed each of them. "I'm afraid this is a private meeting. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." The stare she gave them implied she meant serious business.

The omnipotents stood infront of the hormome enraged, caffeine deprived captain and looked her directly in the eye. "What are you going to do to stop me," the older Q challenged. Kathryn stared at the being standing in front of her, her stance that of someone who has the upmost confidence in herself. "Oh, I'l just snap my fingers," she snapped her fingers, "and your worst nightmare will appear right in front of me.

The next moment, a blinding flash of light brought the female Q to Voyager, a horrified look on her face, obviously directed at the other two omnipotent beings in the ready room.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING, RUNNING AWAY FROM THE CONTINUUM LIKE THAT, JUST TURNING UP ON VOYAGER? YOU TWO COULD BE BANISHED FROM THE CONTINUUM FOR PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT! AND BRINGING THE BORG INTO THE BATTLE? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU..."

A large "Ahem" stopped the female Q in the middle of her verbal bashing. Kathryn Janeway gave another death stare to the omnipotents, this time aimed at the female being. "Excuse me, Madam Q, thank you for yelling at them like that, but right now I need you to escort your 'mate' and your son back to the Continuum so we can get back to business."

"And just why should I be doing you that favour?" she asked.

"Listen Q," Janeway was starting to lose her patience, the lack of caffeine in her system making her even more uptight as her body stressed out even more. "I don't care what this pair did before they came on my ship, and I don't care what they do after they leave my ship, but right now, I wnat them off my ship so we can DO OUR JOBS!" everyone in the room, with the exception of the three Q's, knew her anger was rising above the level it should for a pregnant woman. "So, can you possibly take your family and leave my ship." It was not a request, it was an order, and even the Q weren't suicidal enough to defy her orders when she was this angry.

As the trio were about to leave the ship, the Q male turned to look at the overly distressed Captain. "Oh, and Kathy," he said. "You know you're angry when you're beautiful.." he stopped before she could yell at him again.

"Q," she said under her breath. "Just leave my ship, now."

He smiled, slightly nodded his head in respect for the officers, then snapped his fingers and the three dissappeared from the ready room.

Kathryn Janeway, as well as every other officer occupying the couch in her ready room, let out a huge sigh as the omnipotent trio left the room, and hopefully the ship.

"OK, everyone," she said, her voice returning back to it's calm, relaxed, healthy state. "Now that they have let us be, I have a favour to ask. My god-Q, Quentin, would like to do some, let me say, work experience on Voyager with us. I have been asked to consult with the department heads to gain permission for him to study in your departments, under your supervision." A horrified look on the faces of her senior staff scared he almost. "He has said he will become mortal for the whole work experience period, sacrificing his omnipotence for the sake of us. Now that I have asked you, I would like to hear what you have to say."

She looked at each of the different chiefs in front of her, B'Elanna for Engineering, Tuvok for Security, Harry for Ops, Tom for Helm, Seven for Astrometrics, The Doctor for Medical and Chakotay for his moral support.

B'Elanna was the first to speak up, almost shocking the meeting with her outburst. "Captain, if we set up some strict ground rules and limitaions, I'd be happy to have a mortal, emphasis on the mortal, Quentin in Engineering under the constant supervision of Vorik or Carey. But, at the first sign of trouble, he would be restricted from everything in an instant."

Kathryn, Chakotay and everyone else in the room stared at B'Elanna, disbelief showing on their faces. Everyone had expected the half-Klingon engineer to blatantly refuse an omnipotent being in her engine room.

"B'Elanna, we were expecting you to say..." the Captain started, eyeing her Chief Engineer with suspicion.

"I know, I know, you were all expecting me to say Q has no place in my engine room," she started. "But lately, I've discovered something. You know how I tend to have mood swings when..." she trailed off, knowing everyone would soon pick up her drift.

"Wait a minute," Tom said. "B'Elanna, are you telling us you're..." Tom struggled to say the words out loud. "Pregnant?"

A collective gasp circled the room. Having not only a pregnant captain but having the chief engineer pregnant again was wonderful. Almost wonderful. It meant there would be two hormone-enraged caffeine-deprived women on the senior staff. not the best thing in the world, but it was the two women they loved the most, so they would accept it with joy. Another child on the ship, after the birth of the Captain's child, would bring so much joy to everyone and increase morale. It would be a blessing.

"Yes, I found out yesterday that I am indeed expecting a child in the near future. Miral will finally have a sibling!"

Stunned looks appeared on the staff's faces, all looking towards their Chief Engineer, both delight and confusion on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13 – Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 13 - Surprise!

"Pregnant?"

A flash of light made the room glow again, returning Q to the place he had just been banished from, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"You weren't supposed to get pregnant again this quick!"

The attention quickly moved from B'Elanna's announcement to Q's outburst.

"What!" Everyone asked again.

"You had something to do with this, Q?" Tom Paris asked the omnipotent being. After all, he had interfered with him and his wife and their personal life, and that was not something you should do to a Paris, anywhere in the galaxy.

"Well, of course I had something to do with it," Q started in a familiar, hurried tone, one he used when he knew he had some explaining to do. "You see, the two of you weren't really that compatible fron the start, so Miral was almost a miracle baby for you. So, one thing led to another, one night when you were both off shift. Something went pop, bang and lots of things burst. You all get my drift..." he trailed off, almost cowering in the Captain's glare.

Before she could answer, the ship lurched sideways, throwing the occupants of the briefing room to the floors, the pregnant women hitting the floor first.

A groan of pain was the last thing anyone heard as they all fell into an unconscious slumber, the pregnant form of Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres squirming on the floor in pain.

The red alert klaxons and ear-piercing alarms had already flooded the ship by the time the senior staff had awoken on the floor of the conference room. Logically, Tuvok and Seven of Nine had not attended the meeting and had already taken command of the ship while the other five were previously occupied.

Wondering where the officers had dissapeared to, Seven and a member of the security team, Lieutenant Ayala, investigated their initial dissapearance in the deserted observation lounge, leaving Tuvok to command the ship.

"Bridge to Sickbay," the ex-Borg said into her comm badge when she saw the women lying on the floor moaning and the men just lying there. "Medical Emergency in the brieing room, seven to beam directly to sickbay."

"Aye, Commander," the Doctor said, mentally wishing Kes was there to help him and that someone had told him what was actually happening.

The entire senior staff, minus Seven plus Ayala, materialised in the centre of Sickbay moments later. Immediately, he gave Paris, Kim and Chakotay stimulants to awaken them from their slumber, before rushing to attend to the pregnant women on the floor, still unconscious.

At that moment, the ship kurched a second time, instantly knocking out the holoemmitors in Sickbay, making the Doctor dissapear from the room just as the males rose to their feet, looking at their pregnant Captain and Chief Engineer with worried looks on their faces.

It was going to ba another damn bad day in the Delta Quadrant, and now the whole crew had been banned from coffee, as to not tempt their Captain, and the Doctor's orders.

(By the way, the briefing room, conference room and observation lounge are all the same place)


	14. Chapter 14 – Setbacks

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 14 - Setbacks

As the ship lurched violently a third time, Seven stepped out of the turbolift and onto the Bridge to take her station and assist Tuvok with the aliens.

"Commander, we are being hailed," came a voice from the Ops station, the young ensign on duty obviously anxious about the situation.

"On screen," he said, calling up the image from his place in the Captain's command chair.

The ugly face of the Alomen-ar leader, First Marne Ashwaith, filled the viewscreen, making the junior crewmembers on the Bridge visably cringe in horror.

"First Marne Ashwaith, I am Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. On what grounds have you..." the Vulcan, though unable to show any emotions, was clearly agrivated with the recurring presence of the hostile aliens.

"Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, am I to understand that you have taken over command from your pregnant captain?" the alien had previously established his unwillingness to converse with a pregnant woman.

"No, First Marne, the captain is currently disabled in Sickbay with the rest of the senior staff, having sustaining serious injuries from your first attack on our ship."

Tuvok watched as the leaders face almost broke out in a smile, pleased to see his actions had caused injury to the one woman he did not like. He turned to the ensign at Ops to cut off the conversation, visibly shaken by the Marne's comments and body language.

It was definantly going to be a coffee-needing day.

In Sickbay, Harry had managed to quickly repair the holoemmitors and reactivate the Doctor's program. Looking around after his reactivation, the doctor immediately strode to the occupied biobeds. He proceeded in ignoring a very cranky First Officer, trying to get back to the treatment of the pregnant women and their fragile health.

The pair of them were lying sedated on neighbouring biobeds, it was unfortunate enough for the doctor that three anxious and caring men were hovering over them without the stubborn females trying to resist treatment.

"Severe lacerations to forearms and forehead, slight trauma to the chest and abdomen, no apparent damage to the foetus.." the doctor trailed on and on in medical terms about the condition of the pregnant wives of Chakotay and Tom Paris. Harry stood protectively behind the Captain, a person he respected more than anyone else he knew.

"Doc, what are you talking about?" Chakotay asked from his position at the foot of Kathryn's bed.

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with their babies?" Tos asked, from the foot of B'Elanna's biobed. Even though he was a field medic, when his wife was occupying his second station, the chief pilot couldn't think straight.

"No, you'll be pleased to know there is nothing wrong with your wives or your children, but they should be waking up with major headaches and will be very cranky about being restricted to sickbay for 24 hours." The doctor finished his assessment speaking very quickly, as to not provoke any more misdirected rage.

"That's good," Harry said. "I just hope you can keep them here, you know how much they hate being restricted, especially to Sickbay."

Tom and Chakotay laughed at the expense of the EMH and the look on his face. No one wanted to be in Sickbay if both the Captain and CHief Engineer were confined there.

"What's so funny?" came a voice from the biobed closest to the door. Kathryn Janeway was waking from her involuntary slumber. "Why am I in Siickbay?"

Four of the male members of the senior staff rushed over to their beloved Captain's bedside, to answer her questions and tell her the news.

"So, why am I in Sickbay?" Kathryn asked again, after the doctor had quickly run a medical tricorder over her body.

"Well, we were all in the briefing room when the ship lurched, under attack by the Alomen-ar again. We all fell against the wall, and you and B'Elanna hit the wall first, and you hit it hard. I think Seven found us there, because we woke up in Sickbay and had to help put the two of you on biobeds."

Kathryn looked in concern first at her husband, then at her friend on the bed next to her. "Is there anything wrong with my baby?" she asked, directing her anxious question towards the holographic doctor.

The Doc laughed at the question, as if it didn't really need to be answered. "Kathryn, there's nothing wrong with you, or your child, any more. Other than a few lacerations and a rather sever bump to the head, you will both be fine in a few days, after I release you from Sickbay in 24 hours."

The EMH had a sheepish grin on his face as he delivered the news to the Captain, knowing very well she would empty her lungs and take her frustration out on his holomatrix.

Before Kathryn could really start her tantrum, B'Elanna stirred on her biobed next to the congregation, and everyone's attention was diverted to her.

"What?' she said groggily. "Why am I in Sickbay? Why are you here, Captain? Why are you all looking at me like that?" B'Elanna looked around at each of the people standing around the pair of biobeds, a confused look on her face.

"B'Elanna," Tom started. "You were knocked over and hit the wall hard when we were attacked. You have been in Sickbay ever since," Tom looked into his wife's eyes, ready to break the news to her. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with our baby, but you and Kathryn are being confined to Sickbay for 24 hours."

Tom Paris received another look of steel, this time from both his wife and comanding officer. Both looked ready to rip heads off bodies if they weren't left alone quickly.

"We'll just leave then..." Harry started, moving slowly towards the doors to escape the enraged, pregnant women. "That is, if we're allowed to, Doctor?"

A slight nod of the head dismissed the three male senior officers from taking up room in Sickbay, but the Doctor kept his eyes on the highest ranking females on the ship, just to make sure they didn't break out and escape.

As the EMH approached the women holding a hypospray, they looked just about ready to rewrite his program. He chased them towards the surgical bay, ready to sedate them into submission if he had to.

Kathryn and B'Elanna reached the biobed in the alcove, and not before the doctor had a chance to imprison them in Sickbay.

"Computer," he called. "Establish a level 5 forcefield around the surgical bay, and restrict access to the Chief Medical Officder only,"

"Acknowledged," came the computer's dry, emotionless voice complying with the Doctor's request.

This major setback dawned on the faces of the Janeway and Torres, knowing they would not escape their confinement until they were allowed to.

The situation with the Alomen-ar would have to wait until the Doctor was in a more complying mood.


	15. Chapter 15 – Release

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 15 - Release

Five months pregnant, and the Captain of the USS Voyager could not be trusted to uphold a simple conversation with an alien race. it wasn't her fault, it was theirs. They were the ones who were sexist, thinking women were made to bear children and not be diplomats. Well, they'll just have to see what Kathryn Janeway was hiding up her red-and-black uniform sleeve this day.

Sickbay was quiet, still. Kathryn and B'Elanna were still confined in the surgical bay for observation, and the Alomen-ar still refused to talk to the pregnant commandong officer of the ship.

Kathryn was deep in her thoughts when they were interrupted by the Doctor's chronically happy simulated voice.

"Good moring, Captain. How are you feeling today?" he asked, optimism obviously present in his voice. He was trying to cheer her up before B'Elanna was ordered to decompile his program. "Are you feeling ready to leave my humble abode?"

Kathryn sneered at the holographic Doctor, then turned to wake her Chief Engineer. "Well, Doctor," she said while she was gently rousing the half-Klingon mother. "Do you feel nice enough to let us out of our confinement and return to duty?" She answered his question with a question of he own.

"Yeah," Torres spoke up, rising from her slumber. "I'm feeling perfectly fine, and I think I'm needed in Engineering."

The EMH had a humourous look on his face as he stared into the eyes of the Captain and the Lieutenant. "If you two are feling up to returning to duty, by all means return," he said, gesturing to the Sickbay doors.

The two women made to rise from thier positions in the surgical bay and leave, but were interrupted by the presistent hologram. "Under one condition though," he said, eyeing both of the females in their eyes. "The minute you start to feel nauseous, dizzy or unwell, you report back here immeditately." Kathryn and B'Elanna looked at eachother, their gaze suggesting they would do nothing of the sort. They already had overprotective husbands, the doctor didn't need to be added to the list. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor," they said in usison.

"Now, can we go please?" Janeway asked, her anxiousness to return to her Bridge showing in her face.

The Doctor responded by deactivating the forcefield, allowing the two women their freedom.

They almost literally ran out of Sickbay, well and truly sick of the CMO's company.

The Bridge was well and truly in chaos by the time Kathryn and B'Elanna reached the command centre. As the Captain waddled to her chair and the Chief Engineer strode to the Engineering station at the side of the Bridge, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris turned to meet their wives, welcoming them back to duty in an overprotecive, caring manner.

Everything was returning to normal, except for the one thing disturbing the statrus quo on Voyager - the presence of the Alomen-ar.

The briefing room conversation was in full swing when the CO and XO entered the room. Tom and B'Elanna were arguing with the Doctor over Miral and the new baby. Harry, Seven and Tuvok were having an intense discussion over the Astrometrics sensor systems.

Kathryn shared a look with Chakotay, her husband of just over three months. He knew perfectly well she didn't want to interrupt the conversations currenlty going, but they had more important matters to attend to than the Paris children and Astrometrics sensors.

The silent entry of the command team went unnoticed by the remainder of the senior staff, they were so engrossed in their conversations. The Captain and Commander took their seats at the head of the table, unwilling to break up the party, but needing to for the safety of the ship and her crew.

A strong cough came from the First Officer's chair, drawing the attention from eachother to Janeway, ready for the meeting, ready to discuss how to disengage the Alomen-ar permanently.

"OK, people. We all know this situation with the Alomen-ar is getting to an unbearable point, and now the First Marne is refusing to even talk to me. I know that we all want them to leave us alone, so we can be left wit ha safe environment to raise our children, so, ideas anyone?"

A slight buzz of conversation filled the room as the staff discussed their individual ideas with eachother, but was interrupted by the Captain's voice. "B'Elanna, how's Engineering coping with constant attacks? How much power do we have in supply?"

The Engineer's face suddenly paled with the mention of her domain, power and the problems with the ship. "Well, Captain, Main Engineering os a mess, the last attack from the Alomen-ar left conduits everywhere and panels open, so there is alot of damage there. Concerning power supplies, we're down to 72 per cent in reserve, but that level is dropping rather quickly with all the damage that's been done. My repair crews are all working double shifts just to get primary systems running at peak efficency before the next attack, and I'm not sure how long the crew's can keep working double shifts without falling to pieces." Her eyes reflected her grim mood, her second pregnancy also starting to take it's toll on her body. "Captain, bottom line is, if we don't have repair completed in the next few days, we may be dead in the water for the next attack, and then we won't survive it."

The mood in the room sobered after Torres's outburst. If they were dead in the water when the Alomen-ar returned for their next attack, there wouldn't be anymore babies born on Voyager beacuse there wouldn't be a Voyager for them to live on.

"OK then, Engineering is a mess and we'll be dead in the water soon. Tuvok, how's your security and tactical staff handling the pressure?" Kathryn looked at her trusty second officer, trying to draw comfort from his stoic, emotionless tone. Strangely enough, his presence was enough to calm anyone.

"Captain, the security teams are all training on double shifts, when they too are not helping with repairs. The tactical staff are continuing to train with the security teams. I believe they will be able to handle any situation, including being boarded by the Alomen-ar." Lieutenant Commander Tuvok looked at the Captain, a look telling her he had faith in his staff in any situation.

"Thanks, Tuvok. Harry, you're helping with repairs, aren't you?" Janeway looked at her Chief Ops officer, knowing he would be spending every off duty minute with B'Elanna or Seven in Engineering.

"Yes, ma'am. We're hoping to have the warp and impule drives back up and running in around six hours, give or take. Otherwise, just like B'Elanna said, Main Engineering is a mess, but that should be cleaned up and back to normal in abou three or four days, if nothing goes wrong." Harry Kim looked at Seven of Nine, both sharing a look of understanding and affection, if affection was possible for someone with little emotion.

"Seven, thanks for helping with the repairs. Tom, how is the crew holding up with this situation?" Kathryn Janeway looked at her overconfident Chief Pilot, who was now a back-up Morale officer, filling Neelix's shoes after his departure.

"Captain, everyone is exhausted, but can't wait for the repairs to be completed so we can leave Alomen-ar territory. Frankly, if we don't leave soon, we may not have a very cooperative crew when we do resume our mission."

Tom's statement brought the harsh reality of the situation back to everyone's ears. _If they didn't leave soon, they may not have a very cooperative crew..._ Crew morale, or the lack of it, was really starting to sink in.

"Thanks, everyone. Now that we have all proved coffee is definantly a required comodity on this ship," she paused to look at the Doctor, giving him a death glare. "If only it was on the replicator system..." she gave the Doctor another death glare.

"Well, Captain, you know the rules, no coffee during pregnancy, for you or B'Elanna. So, to reduce temptation, you know I had to have it removed from the system." He almost took a step backward in fear of the death glares the Doctor was now gathering from Janeway and Torres. "It's for your own good," he said, once again trying to prove his point.

"My mother used to give me and my sisters a substance called _hot chocolate_ when we were kids," Tom Paris interjected. "She said we were too young for any type of caffeine, so we had to drink this instead. You should try it, especially with little marshmallows on top. Very soothing and invigorating, and totally approved by the Doctor, right?"

Tom looked over at the CMO, hoping his suggestion would be instantly approved without hesitation or testing.

"We'll talk later about that, Mr Paris," the Doc said quietly to his 'assistant'. "But Captain, Lieutenant, you may drink this, hot chocolate, for the time being. I'm sure it will keep you away from the caffeine for a while." He chuckled at his own joke, but stopped when he realised no one was laughing with him.

The briefing room was silent as everyone directed their attention back to the Captain.

"OK, so we have now established there is something I can drink that has no caffiene," Janeway had a slight pout present on her face and in her voice, as if caffiene was a daily neccesity like air. "Let's get back to the Alomen-ar."

A collective groan circled the room again, their latest enemies the only topic of conversation on the ship.

"Captain, we're approximately 17.9 lightyears from the border of their space, when we will be able to successfully escape them with little chance of pursuit," Commander Tuvok spoke up. ''If we make it to the border in one piece, we should theoretically never see the Alomen-ar again."

This time a subdued cheer echoed the room, as everyone could not wait to see the tail end of the damn annoying aliens.

Kathryn Janeway looked rather uncomfortable in her chair and started to shif in it slightly. This action drew many concerned looks her way.

OK, now make sure we are focusing on repairs for the next few days, while we continue to travel at impulse towards the territorial border. Until then, try to keep the spirits of your teams up." everyone nodded, obviously glad the meeting was coming to and end, finally. "Was there anything else?" Janeway asked her staff.

The Commander slightly fidgeted in his seat befire turning to look at his wife, a serious look on his face. "Captain, the First Marne has requested any further negotiations with Voyager are to be made through me or another member of the senior staff until we leave their space, for the sake of you and your child, I believe were his exact words."

Kathryn could now see why the commander had been fidgety before his announcement. "In other words, he wants me relieved from duty!" Her outraged tone of voice almost shocked the congregation. Almost. "That's obsurd! Eve nthe Doctor has a hard time relieving me of duty, and he expects his request be acted on!"

Tuvok was the only one to speak up, rising from his seat to be eye level with his commanding officer. "Captain, you were not there when he threatened me and the ship. Ashwaith claims he will destroy the ship if you are in command next time we meet." Even though Tuvok gave his speech without emotion, as usual, this time his soothing tone did not calm the enraged Captian.

"He expects me to.. to.. to.. oh.." The Captain could not even finish her sentence before she fell to the floor, completely unconcious.

Everyone stood to act at once. The doctor tapped his comm badge, ready to transport her fragile form. "Medical emergency! Two to bean directly to Sickbay." Before Chakotay could protest, his wife and CMO had dissapeared from the room.

Everyone stood shocked in the middle of the room, just standing there, wondering what had happened to their beloved Captain.


	16. Chapter 16 – Unexpected News

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the kind reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry if I take ages to update my stories, my winter holidays have just finished and I am starting my second semester of Year 11. My marks are not as good as I like them, so forgive me for studying instead of writing, though I will try my best to submit something once a week, minimum. Here comes the 16th chapter, so enjoy!_

_tayababy, aka Emma_

Banned From Coffee Chapter 16 - Unexpected News

The Doctor shimmered into existence in Sickbay, his program being transferred to his domain, just as the whine of the transporter brought the Captain and Commander back to his Sickbay, way before he expected them to. He only became concerned when he saw the look on Chakotay's face as Kathryn lay in his arms, obviously unconcious.

Grabbing a hypospray, he ran to the aid of the First Officer, pressing hte instrument into his wife's neck to awaken her. Helping the strong man rest his pregnant wife on the nearest biobed, the Doctor silently wondered how the Captain could manage to injure herself so often.

"What happened?" was his first question. She had only just been released, and was under orders not to exhert herself for atleast a week.

Chakotay was about to answer when the Sickbay doors whooshed open, revealing a very worried Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim. "How is she?" Paris asked, panting a little from the run.

"I was just about to find out," the annoyed EMH answered through clenched holographic teeth. He looked back towards the Commander. "Well?" he asked again.

"We were in the briefing room and were having an, um..." Chakotay started, almost embarrassed at what had happened.

"They were having an arguement," B'Elanna put in. "And it was a very good one too."

The Doctor was disgusted. The Captain, defying direct orders to settle down, having arguements and overdoing herself within hours of leaving Sickbay! His anger, though simulated, was rising very fast. Even a hologram with simulated anger could scare the living daylights out of anyone in his firing line.

He walked up to face Lieutenant Torres squared on, the anger mapped out on his features all too present. "I don't care how good the fight was, Lieuntenant, but you of all people should know how fragile the Captain is in her pregnant state! Somebody should have stopped her before her stress levels rose this much!"

B'Elanna had a murderous look on her face, her eyes giving the doctor a look capable of program decompilation. She was ready to permanently dispose of the Doctor, forever.

Harry looked worried enough for the Captain, and the safety of his friends, to almost soil his pants. Though he was no longer the green ensign Voyager had seen during their first year, Harry could still act like a child when he needed to.

A movement on the person in question's biobed disturbed the congregation. As her still-unconscious form moved restlessly, groaning every now and again, the assembled crew raced to her bedside, the Doctor and Commander having first inspection.

Chakotay looked to his wife, then to the EMH and back again. "Can you wake her?" he asked the Doctor, anxiousness sitting heavily in his tone of voice.

"There's no need," the Doc whispered back. "Look, she's waking up on her own."

Kathryn sat up on the biobed, Chakotay offeing his arm to steady her. "Are you OK, Kath?"

She looked to her husband, then to the Doc, and finally at the rest of the woried faces surrounding them. "I've definantly been better. What happened?"

The Doctor gave an evil look to paris nd Torres before continuing. "You were having a rather large arguement in the Briefing Room when you fainted. I've run a few tests, but... I don't know how to break this to you..."

The EMH looked worried at what he was going to tell his CO, even confusion was written across his holographic face.

"Do you mind telling us?" Kathryn asked, struggling into a sitting position.

"Well," he started nervously. "I don't know how we missed it, but in the middle of your arguement, one of your babies moved, kicking you sharply in the ribcage, forcing you to lose your breath and fall unconscious."

Everyone stared at the CMO, wondering what he meant.

"What do you mean, _one of the babies_? I thought I was only having one!" Kathryn was starting to work herself up again.

"That's what I mean by not knowing how I missed it. The second child must have been hiding behind the one we found first, their heartbeats in perfect sync. When I scanned you a few minutes ago, it revealed the second baby has moved next to their sibling, therefore presenting itself to us."

Every person standing in front of the Doctor had to, almost physically, close their mouths after retriving their jaws fron the deckplate.

"You... you... you mean, I'm having _twins_?" Janeway was as gobsmacked as the rest of them.

"Yes, ma'am, that's why you have seemed so much bigger lately." Even though he technically had no emotions, the Doctor was feeling a cross between intense joy and fear for and from the Captain.

Just as the stubborn woman and her equally stubborn unborn twins were about to walk out of Sickbay, a chirp interrupted the emotional congregation.

"Engineering to Lieutenant Torres," came Vorik's disembodied Vulcan voice through the communication system.

B'Elanna sighed, then tapped her commbadge to initiate conversation with the deputy head. "Torres here. What's up, Ensign?"

"Lieutenant, we are having problems stabilising the warp plasma flow again, but this time the temperature is rising to an almost critical level. We could use your help down here."

Torres had already turned to leave her husband and extended family behind in Sickbay as Vorik concluded his statement. "I'm on my way. Torres out."

"Is everything OK, B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked her chief engineer from the biobed she was sitting on, still surrounded by her family.

"Yes, ma'am. We have just been having problems stabilising the warp plasma flow after our last confrontation with the Alomen-ar. I'm just going down now to see if I can fix it."

Kathryn saw the hesitiation in her friend's eyes, but let her go anyway.

"So," she said, turning around to face the doctor again. "About my twins, I don't want to know what sex they are, but how soon will they make their appearance, and what do I have to do until then?"

The Doctor truned to share a horrified look with Chakotay before looking Janeway directly in the eye. "Captain, I'm sorry, but you will be restricted to bed rest for the next two months atleast, just to make sure you bring the twins to seven months. The earliest I would like them to make their appearance is seven and a half months, at 34 weeks, but the longer they stay in, the better. So, during our conflict with the Alomen-ar, you will not be on the Bridge, but either in Sickbay, your bed, or a relaxing program on the holodeck, nowhere else."

Everyone in the room, including the Doctor, could see the rage building up on Kathyrn's face, but before she could say anything, her worst nightmare interrupted her.

"And, Captain, this matter is not up for discussion. My decision is final, and I will discharge you from Sickbay _when you promise_." The Doctor was still staring eye-to-eye with his commanding officer, who he had just relieved from duty.

A look of defeat came over the Captain's face. She obviously was going to listen to her CMO this one time."Fine then!" she said, defeat sounding in her voice. "Bed rest it is."

The Doctor smiled. It seemed the only way to efficiently relieve the captain of duty was to say it threatened the life of her children to stay active.

"On one condition, though," she said, making the doctor turn to face her again. "I am allowed to visit Miral or have her visit me. You can't expect me to go into complete solitude for the remainder of my pregnancy, can you."

Both Paris and the EMH shared a smile, then looked at the woman they had grown to love. "Of course, Captain. it would be my pleasure to tell Miral her Aunt Kathryn will be her new babysitter." Paris looked ecstatic at the thought.

Kathryn sighed as she spoke to the computer. "Computer, transfer all command codes to Acting Captain Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, authorisation Janeway pi one one zero."

"Aknowledged, all command codes have been transfered to Acting Captain Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok," the computer said in it's feminine, unemotional voice.

"You may return to your quarters now, ma'am. Have a good rest," the Doctor was already practicing his tongue-in-cheek comments now Janeway had been relieved of duty.

"Oh, and just one more thing," she said, just as the doors to exit Sickbay opened, revealing the corridor infront of them. "Call me Kathryn, it's not like I have a position of authority any more."

"That's one thing I will agree to," Harry said. "But just remember, Kathryn, Voyager always has been and always will be your ship."

Kathryn smiled at the young man she had turned into an officer. "Thanks, Harry," she whispered, before turning to walk out the door.


	17. Chapter 17 – A Pregnant Houdini

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 17 - A Pregnant Houdini

The quarters Kathryn Janeway shared with Chakotay were in a complete mess by the time Kathryn had been restricted to quarters for six weeks. At six and a half months pregnant with twins, Kathryn really couldn't be bothered cleaning up the mess she or baby Miral Paris made during the day. Even Chakotay had abandoned cleaning up after his wife, his last atempt resulting in him visiting Sickbay.

Kathryn, currently lying on the living room floor, was playing around with a padd in front of her. The contents of her padd displayed the plans for Chakotay's quarters, the empty space being renovated into a nursery for their twins, to be completed in time for their birth, atleast one month away.

Her eyes starting to droop, Kathryn looked at the chronometer on the wall. 0017 hours it read, well past the time she should be in bed, trying to overcome the insomnia that had settled in recently, from her lack of activity. At 0017, the night shift would be well underway, with Ensign Kim in command.

'Harry,' she thought. 'Now there's someone who won't kick me off my Bridge.' Kathryn rose from her comfortable position, buried in pillows on the floor, ready to sneak out of her quarters and visit the Bridge. 'Lucky Chakotay's asleep,' she thought again, as the doors closed behind her, shutting their quarters away from the corridor before her.

Since it was an ungodly hour of the night, there were very little or no people patrolling the corridors of Voyager, so Kathryn could peacefully approach the turbolift without being discovered. 'Bed rest really was getting boring, so a midnight field trip wouldn't do any harm' she thought, just before ordering the lift to the Bridge.

Instead of hearing the complying 'beep' and the lift speeding towards the top deck, a very familiar and unwelcome voice interrupted her.

"Sorry, Kathryn, but you are not allowed on the Bridge, remember. It's a thing called _maternity leave_." The Doctor had managed to manipulate the internal sensors, probably with B'Elanna's help, to monitor her every move.

"So, Doctor," she said, directing her voice towards the ceiling. "Are you spying on me?"

A chuckle came through the comm system. "No Captain, I would never do that," he said, sarcasm barely disguised in his mocking tone of voice. 'I'm just your guardian angel, watching over you and protecting you. And keeping you out of trouble."

Kathryn could hear the smirk on his face, but submitted to his requests anyway. "OK, Doctor, I'll return to my quarters, but only if you send me some entertainment. This insomnia is driving me insane, and I really need something to do."

Before she could say anything, Kathryn felt the turbolift move. "Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked sceptically.

The doors opened and Janeway saw the Bridge spread out in front of her. "Doctor, are you doing this for me?"

"Captain on the Bridge," came Harry Kim's voice from her command chair. "Kathryn, what are you doing on the Bridge?"

Stepping out of the turbolift, Kathryn turned to see the night shift all staring at her. "As you were," she said, acknowledging their salute with a warm, appreciative smile.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she said after a moment, turning to face the ranking officer of the shift, who was 'keeping her seat warm'. "You have been listening to the Doctor too much. As it happens, he let me visit the Bridge."

Harry had a cheeky grin on his face as he turned to look at his very pregnant commanding officer. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the chair his body had recently vacated.

"Thanks, Harry," Kathryn said, sitting down in her command chair, though she had no authority to do so.

Sitting down in the first officers chair, Harry Kim leant over the console to quietly ask Janeway a question. "Kathryn, if you don't mind me asking, does Chakotay know you're here?"

A sheepish grin this time plastered itself across her face, before it was covered with a look of mock astonishment. "Me, Harry, tell Chakotay where I am in the middle of the night, never. Do you honestly think I would wake him up at," she looked over to a chronometer on the wall. "0035 hours in the morning?"

A chuckle escaped the lips of the senior officer in command of the Gamma shift, before he quickly regained his composure. "Yes, ma'am. So, how are you enjoying your bed rest?"

Another look of mock horror spread across the woman's face yet again. "Harry, how would you like it if you were comfined to quarters, only allowed on the holodeck and in Sickbay?"

"Right, stupid question," he said.

Grinning sarcastically at the man she had almost raised over the past eight years, Kathryn's thoughts ran back to her quarters, where her sleeping husband would tear the ship apart if he couldn't find his houdini.

Looking back at the ensign commanding the night shift, Kathryn noticed Harry's lips were moving, obviously talking to her.

"Sorry, Harry, I missed that," she spoke, redirecting her attention to Mr Kim.

"Would you like to know what has been happening over the last six weeks?" he asked again.

"Sure Harry, if you tell me your story I'll tell you mine," Kathryn gave Harry Kim a warm smile as she spoke, then turned in the command chaor to face the officer, ready to share the event of the last six weeks with eachother.

The alarm in the quarters Chakotay shared with Kathryn woke him up at 0500, bringing him from his dream straight back into reality. Looking around their bedroom, the acting captain realised the other side of his bed was empty, and cold.

Automatically reaching up to the left side of his chest, Chakotay went to tap his comm badge, then realised his chest was bare. Turning to the table flanking the king sized bed, he finally found his communicator and tapped the emblem.

"Chakotay to Janeway," he called, before seeing his wife's comm badge on the opposite bedside table. "Damn," he muttered.

Rising from his comfortable surroundings, Chakotay walked out of the bedroom to search their quarters. After successfully searching the bathroom, living area, kitchen, office and lounge, just to find his wife wasn't there, Chakotay decided to have a look in his old quarters, the ones which were being renovated into a nursery for his unborn children.

Having to exit his main wuarters and enter the nursery in the hall, Chakotay was glad it wasn't shift change time when he realised he only had boxer shorts on, and they were printed with images of Voyager.

The extremely disorganised room hid nothing from the worried man's search efforts. After rumaging through the main room, bathroom, kitchen and baby's rooms, Chakotay still couldn't find his wife.

"Houdini," he said, walking out of the nursery quarters and into the hallway.

"What was that you just said?" Tom Paris asked, appearing in the doorway of the quarters he and his wife resided in.

"I was calling Kathryn a 'houdini', since she has dissapeared and left her comm badge on the bedsode table." Chakotay looked at the married man in front of him, one person who probably had the most restless partner on the ship.

"Yeah, B'Elanna's like that sometimes, but atleast I know she is generally in Engineering. Have you tried the Bridge yet?"

Paris watched his commanding officer and friend as a look of reelief washed over his face. "Yes, the Bridge, that's where she must be," he replied, the far-away tone of his voice telling the helsman he was already with his wife, in spirt.

"See you on duty, sir," Tom said, then stepped back into his quarters, leaving the commander in the corridor, alone in his boxers.

Returning to his quarters, Chakotay quickly had a sonic shower and dressed in his unoiform, ready to take over the Bridge at 0600 for the Alpha shift.

"Chakotay to Bridge," he called to the computer.

"Kim here, sir. Anything I can do for you?" Harry had an inquiritive tone in his voice, obviously curious at what the commander was going to ask.

"Harry, my wife wouldn't happen to be on the Bridge, would she?" he asked, knwing all too well that she probably was.

"No sir, Kathryn is not on the Bridge. Have you tried Sickbay?" Chakotay could hear Harry trying not to giggle over the comm link, and a distinctly familiar giggle in the background.

"Not yet, Harry. I'll see you in a minute for the Alpha shift. Chakotay out."

Puzzled, Chakotay walked slowly out of his quarters and towards the turbolift, quite certain about what he would find at the command centre.

The turbolift doors opened to reveal the Bridge in front of Acting Captain Chakotay's eyes. He looked instinctively towards the command deck, expecting only to see Ensign Kim in the Captain's chair. Instead, he saw Kathryn sitting in her chair, still in her maternity pyjamas with a silk gown over the top, talking to Harry Kim, who was occupying the Commander's chair.

"So much for being confined to quarters," he called from the back of the Bridge, directing the sarcastic comment towards the heavily pregnant woman who wasn't suposed to be anywhere near where she was.

Kathryn and Harry looked up from their current conversation and giggling fit to see a very angry yet amused Chakotay staring at the pair, a look of disbelief plastered across his face.

"As I said before, so much for being confined to quarters, Kathryn. I thought you were restricted from accessing the Bridge..."

A sheepish grin appeared on the pregnant woman's face. "Chakotay, last night I couldn't sleep, I had insomnia, so I tried to escape to somewhere I hadn't been in six weeks. So, I crept into the turbolift, had an arguement with the Doctor, then spent the last five or so hours up here talking with Harry." She stood up and stared her husband directly in the eyes. "Is that a problem?"

Standing in a posture of defeat, Chakotay looked at his wife and the person commanding the night shift. "Well, I suppose I can accept that, but only if you leave the Bridge now and report to Sickbay after you have changed into something more appropriate and have taken your comm badge."

"Yes, sir," she said, mock saluting her husband. "Right away sir."

"See you tonight," he called after her slow moving swollen body as it reached the turbolift.

"Yeah, yeah," she threw over her shoulder. "Only if you're cooking."


	18. Chapter 18 – A New Form Of Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 18 - A New Form Of Stubborn

At seven months pregnant, deprived from coffee and confined to quarters, Kathryn Janeway was entitled to be a little unsociable. But, as Chakotay had observed, locking herself in the bedroom and refusing to let anyone in was going a little too far.

Faced with this new problem, Chakotay sought out the help of the five month pregnant chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres.

"B'Elanna, she's locked herself in, set up a level 10 forcefield and is refusing to even speak to me!" An exasperated Chakotay told his best friend and her husband over lunch. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"Have you tried the transporters?" B'Elanna asked, even though that was a tiny bit obvious.

"No, she has a transport inhibitor in with her. And she's deactivated her comm badge," Chakotay moaned, dropping his forehead to the table.

"Hopefully she'll have the twins soon. She's due in what, 2 weeks?" Tom said, trying to boost their moods, unsuccessfully.

"Nineteen days, Tom. Nineteen miserable days." The commander unwillingly raised his head, propping it up on his hands.

"Atleast we have the nursery finished, and she hasn't seen that yet," B'Elanna tried optimistically.

"She knows about it, and when she decides to talk to me again, I'll probably be the one ending up in Sickbay for not showing her!" Chakotay dropped his forehead to the surface, narrowly missing their long-abandoned dinners.

"I could try sending a power surge through the EPS relays around your bedroom to short out the forcefield," B'Elanna suggested, using her position of chief engineer to willingly blow up a part of the Captain's quarters.

"What are the chances of her being hit by any sparks when the forcefield is cut out?" Chakotay looked worried, even though she was really starting to annoy him.

"The chances of her being hit is quite high, but if she was hit it wouldn't be harmful to her or the babies," B'Elanna looked almost upset about her news. "Hopefully," she added as an afterthought.

"Hopefully?" Chakotay raised his voice at his best friend.

Before anyone could respond, the internal comm system interrupted the arguement.

"Red Alert! Senior officers report to the Bridge," came Tuvok's calm, stoic voice.

"On our way," Chakotay grovelled as he, Paris and Torres rose from their table in the crowded Mess Hall. "We'll continue this later," he said to the pair behind him.

The Bridge was in chaos as Chakotay, Harry, Tom and B'Elanna stepped out of the turbolift.

"Tuvok, report!" Chakotay called as soon as he saw the amount of panic-stricken junior oficers running around.

"Commander, the Alomen-ar have just dropped out of warp off our port bow. They have not yet fired upon us, but their weapons systems appear to have been charged."

"Thanks, Tuvok, take tactical. Paris, take the helm, Kim take Ops and Torres," he turned to look at the other pregnant woman, who was standing very close to the turbolifts' open doors. "Continue your way to engineering."

Smiling, B'Elanna nodded. "Sure thing," she said, right beforethe closing doors prevented any more speech from anyone.

Chakotay smiled at the closed doors, then turned to walk towards the command deck and take his seat, or rather, the Captain's seat.

"Commander, we are being hailed by the Alomen-ar," Harry called from behind him.

"On screen," came the reply. The commander was not impressed when he saw the unpleasant features of First Marne Ashwaith grace the large viewscreen. It took all of his self control not to openly shudder at the appearance, though he noticed many of the junior officers did.

"First Marne Ashwaith, I can't say I'm actually happy to see you," Chakotay half grumbled towards the man he currently detested.

"Commander Chakotay," First Marne Ashwaith said, his ugly face smiling. "I'm glad to see your Captain is not in that chair now, or I would have had to destroy your ship."

"What Kathryn Janeway does in her spare time does not concern you or your crew, but she is currently confined to quarters awaiting the birth of our children."

"Children, I was under the impression she was only carrying one child, but you suggest she is carrying more?" His inquisitive tone almost made him sound sincere. Almost.

"We have just recently found out she is pregnant with twins, not that it's any of your concern." The bitterness in Chakotay's voice directed at the unwelcome visitor brought out the built up hostility he currently felt towards his wife, who was being overly stubborn.

"Very well then, Commander. Since you have obeyed my wishes, I grant Voyager safe passage through Alomen-ar space. And I also wish you safe journey and a safe birth of your children."

"Why, thank you, First Marne, for your well wishes, I'll be sure to pass them on. Chakotay out."

As the distinguished face of the Alomen-ar dissapeared off the viewscreen, Chakotay heard a large sigh emanate from the senior officers on the Bridge.

"Well, that was completely unexpected, him wishing us and Kathryn well and all," Tom said, swivelling around in his chair to face the commander.

Before anyone could answer, an anxious comm call came to the Bridge.

"Chakotay, you'd better get down here. I think I'm going into labour!"

Every face turned to face the man sitting in the centre of the Bridge, a mixed look of happiness and panic on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19 – Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 19 - Unexpected Arrival

Sickbay was in chaos when Chakotay, Paris and Torres ran in theough the main doors. As emergency medic, Tom Paris rushed to the Doctor's side, grabbing a medical tricorder as he ran, while his wife and commanding officer ran to be by Kathryn.

"Doctor, I thought she wasn't due for another nineteen days!" Chakotay exclaimed. "What the hell happened?"

"Chakotay you _petaQ_, get your maquis arse over here, the last I saw _I'm the one in labour here!_" Kathryn screamed from the surgical bay biobed.

"ENOUGH! Chakotay, if you and B'Elanna aren't going to be helpful and stay out of our way, you can leave Sickbay. I have one very pregnant patient here who is ready to give birth to twins, which I'm sure you both know, so any help would be greatly appreciated!" The Doctor, whose temper was raging, basically yelled at the two visitors.

"I'll be in the Nursery," B'Elanna said hastily, making her exit very swift, leaving a gobsmacked Chakotay with his enraged wife.

"Kathryn, listen to me," the Doctor said confidently and calmly to his patient. "You have fully dialated to ten centimetres, so it looks like this will be a very quick birth. What I need you to do is with every contraction push your hardest so we can deliver the twins."

Kathryn stared into Chakotay's eyes, who was standing over her, holding her hands next to her head. "Chakotay, I love you, more than you can ever know. Now let's do this," she said determinedly.

Sensing another contraction, the pregnant captain braced herself to push the first child out of her body.

"OK, her we go," the Doc encouraged. "Now, Kathryn, _push_!"

Bearing down, the look of pain on her face caused an unladylike groan to escape from her mouth, though no one really cared.

"OK, Kath, that was great. The baby is crowning, so just two more and you'll have your first," the CMO looked at the woman every single person on the ship respected. "Mr Paris, I need those humidicribs overhere now!"

Before Tom could answer, another contraction washed over the already-tired woman.

"Bear down, Kath, you can do it," Chakotay encouraged from behind her. "Come on, we're going to be parents, just push!"

The couple almost bared down together, the man doing it in aid of his wife, though he could barely feel his fingers because of her strength. The doctor stood in front of them, a medical tricorder open in his hands, openly scanning while watching the progress at the same time.

"Keep going Kath," the doctor encouraged again. "The next contraction should bring baby number one out, so just one more push for the time being."

With the next contraction, Kathryn, Chakotay and Tom Paris all groaned together, the loud sound only to be topped by that of the first baby Janeway.

The Doctor looked up from the infant in his hands to its parents, a huge grin on his face. "Congratulations, Kathryn, you have a daughter."

Janeway fell back on the biobed in exhaustion, just waiting for the next wave to take her again, awaiting the birth of her daughter's twin.

"Any thoughts on names?" Tom asked the happy parents.

The two shared a look, before Chakotay answered, "Natalie. Natalie Amanda Janeway."

"Computer, note in Captain Kathryn Janeway's medical log, Natalie Amanda Janeway was born at 1546 hours 10 June 2378," Tom spoke to the computer, only looking up from the child in his arms when the computer accepted his command with a feminine, "Acknowledged, update complete."

The Doctor, medic and father of the child were all taken back by the baby girl, who was lying contently in her humidicrib, and had completely forgotten about Kathryn until she screamed in pain with the contraction which would bring Natalie's twin into the world of Voyager.

"Kath!" Chakotay yelled, racing over to stand behind his wife again, ready to offer support through the next contraction.

"The baby's starting to crown," Paris announced, calling the readings from the tricorder in his hands. "Just a few more and you'll have a healthy twin for Natalie."

"Well thank you for your vote of confidence Mr Paris," Kathryn called out, trying not to think about the pain and focussing on her newborn daughter. "But I don't think you'll be this calm when B'Elanna goes into labour. If you remember, when Miral was born, we were in the middle of a fight with the Borg and you couldn't be down here."

Tom turned around at that statement and was about to retaliate when his tricorder beeped. Looking at the display, a terrified look came over the pilot's face. "Doctor, I think you should see this," he said, running over to the CMO.

Looking at the display, even the Doctor's face looked almost scared at the readings coming from the device Paris was holding.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay called, noticing the frightened looks on their faces. Kathryn was more concentrated on her breathing and her baby to notice what the men around her were doing.

"Chakotay, this baby, his heart and lungs aren't properly developed, and the labour is putting more stress on his body. I'll need to do a foetal transport to get him out of there really quickly, or he might not survive."

"I... heard... that," Kathryn muttered between clenched teeth. "You... just... made... two... mistakes..." she took a deep breath then looked up at the EMH before her. "Number one. You just revealed the sex of my baby. Number two, you discussed his problems _with_ my husband,_ in front _of me, _without_ including me in the conversation."

She interrupted her speech with the next contraction, which was harder on her and her baby than all of the others.

"Kathryn," Tom said quietly, walking up very close to her face. "Kathryn, we need to deliver you son by foetal transport, or he may not survive. His labour is much harder on your body and his body than Natalie's was, so this is your best option," the medic/pilot read the look of fear in her face, knowing she would go through with it. "Do you understand?"

She only nodded, not having the breath to reply. Then, with her last ounce of energy, she locked her eyes with Chakotay's and said three words. "Let's.. do.. it."

Silently, Tom and the Doctor moved into position.

B'Elanna was pacing across the command deck of the Bridge, the restless junior officers all watching her as she strode from one end to the other.

"Lieutenant, I'm sure she'll be fine," came the encouraging voice from the junior officer attending Ops.

"Enisgn," she said, stopping in her tracks. "I don't usually command the Bridge, but since the Commander and my husband are in Sickbay with the Captain and Tuvok is preparing the nursery for the twins' arrival with Harry, I am the only senior officer not occupied, therefore I have to supervise you."

Before anyone had the chance to retalliate, not that they would be suicidal enough to cross the pregnant half-Klingon chief engineer, a comm call came through for B'Elanna Torres.

"Sickbay to Bridge," came Tom's disembodied voice over the link.

"Torres here," she replied, stopping in her tracks. "How is everything down there?"

Her question was answered not by her husband's voice, but by the gurgling of two very small voices.

"Kathryn, how are you?"

"Tired, but that's to be expected, as you should know," a hint of sarcasm hinted her voice, even audible over the comm. "And I would like to invite you, the senior staff and any off duty personell to a party on the holodeck at 1800 hours tonight, to present my children. Until then, consider your husband to be sworn to secrecy."

"Will you release his from Sickbay before then, or is he confined there to haunt you?" B'Elanna was trying to have her husband committed to the first babysitting duties.

"No, sorry, B'E, I'm coming home now. Have Tuvok relieve you so we can plan the twins' party, with Harry's help," Paris cut off his commanding officer, ready to escape the controlled chaos surrounding him in Sickbay.

"B'Elanna, we're about to announce the birth of our twins to the ship. Consider yourself relieved of Bridge duty when Tuvok arrives, and report to Holodeck Two to help with the party plans," even Chakotay sounded tired from the tone of his voice.

"Acknowledged. Bridge out," Torres said, closing the comm link and taking a seat in the Captain's chair.

Just as the turbolift doors behind her opened and Tuvok stepped out, a ship-wide comm channel was opened.

"All hands, this is the Captain. I would like to announce the birth of my twins at 1550 hours today. I would also like to invite all off duty personell to a party on Holodeck two at 1800 hours tonight. Thank you all for your support over the last seven months. Janeway out."


	20. Chapter 20 – Introducing

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for all those people religiously reading this story, I honestly have no idea how I'm going to end it! I love the reviews that keep coming, they really do inspire me. If anyone has any ideas on how to end this, for example them getting home, which at the moment is my favourite idea, but if Q has anything to do with it is up to you. Any ideas, on anything in either this story or any of my others, will be greatly appreciated and if I remember they will be noted in the beginning. Now, without further ado, on with Chapter Twenty!**

Banned From Coffee Chapter 20 - Introducing...

Kathryn sat in the large oak rocking chair in Chakotay's converted quarters, which now was the twins' nursery. Her eyes were slowly closing, the effects of the day's events finally catching up with her. But, she really couldn't fall asleep at that time, since her newborn son and daughter were in her arms. The older twin, Natalie Amanda, was in Kath's left arm while her younger brother, Andrew Edward, was asleep in her right arm.

Not wanting to move and risk waling up the tired children, Kathryn quietly motioned towards her husband. Since he was still awake, it didn't take much before he had risen from the comfortable Starfleet-issue couch on the other side of the room.

Quietly tiptoeing across the room, Chakotay went to relieve his wife his son, Andrew. Andrew's birth had been more difficult than Natalie's, since Andrew had turned out to be the echo twin, the child hiding from scans. His heart and lungs were a tiny bit underdeveloped, and he was smaller that Natalie.

"Here, let me take Andrew so you can put Natalie in her crib. We both know you need to get some sleep before the party tonight.," Chakotay was being extra careful with his wife, her fragile body still recovering from labour.

"Yeah, it'll be good to see what Tom, Harry and B'Elanna have come up with for this party," Kathryn said softly, rocking her chair so she could lift herself out of it to put Natalie in her crib, then hit her bed.

After confirming both children were safely asleep in their respective cribs, blue for Andrew, pink for Natalie, Chakotay carried his exhausted wife through the connecting doors into their quarters, ready to fall asleep together.

The quarters belonging to the Paris-Torres family were bustling when B'Elanna walked into her home. Tom and Harry were spread out on the living area floor, padds and other assorted items spread out around them.

"What is going on here?" B'Elanna asked from the doorway she leaning on, startling the men on the floor.

"Ah, B'E, we can't decide on the setting for the party tonight. Should it be a beach on Risa, the garden where they were married, Kathryn's home in Indiana or a disco hall?"

"A what?" she said, referring to the last option.

"A dicso hall. Somewhere people in the 20th century used to hold huge parties, with lots of music, food and dancing."

Receiving a dirty look back from both Harry and his wife, Tom deleted the last option from the padd. "OK, no to the disco hall then. Still, should it be Risa, the garden or her home?"

B'Elanna and Harry shared a look, then answered the helmsman at the same time.

"Indiana."

"OK then," he said, typing more into the padd in his hand. "Indiana it is."

The Doctor walked along deck two towards Chakotay's former quarters, the place where the Janeway twins now resided. Efficiently, he punched in his medical override code, gaining himself instant access to the infants.

As soon as the doors opened, the Doc's ears were overwhelmned with the sounds of crying newborns. Immediately looking around for their parents, he assumed they were fast asleep in their bed next door. Rushing to the first bedroom, he expertly picked up Natalie in one arm and Andrew in the other, ready to gently rock them back to sleep. Obviously, the Captain had not yet found the time to replicate baby monitors.

Sitting down in the rocking chair, the Doctor started singing soft lullabies to the screaming children. After a couple of minutes listening to the calming voice, Natalie and Andrew brought their screming down to a slight wimper, a greatly improved sound level.

He could hardly wait until the grand party Tom was planning. No one would know about their destination until they arrived, so even the parents of the guests of honour would be oblivious to their childrens' party area.

Slowly, the children fell asleep in his holographic arms, bringing a welcome respite to his ears. Knowing his putting the twins back in their cribs would wake them up, the Doc kept rocking and humming lullabies to keep the infants calm until their presentation party.

1800 hours came all too quickly for the likes of Kathryn and Chakotay. At 1730 the computer had woken them up, making sure they would be ready for the party.

After a quick sonic shower together, the pair changed into casual clothes so they would be comfortable for the night's entertainment.

"Sounds like they are sleeping," Chakotay said, listening through the door to his former quarters.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kathryn said, punching in her access code to enter the converted nursery.

As they walked through the door, Kath spied the Doctor rocking the twins gently in her chair, still humming lullabies.

"Ah, Kathryn, Chakotay," he whispered. "They've been asleep for about an hour now. If it's time for the party, I would suggest making sure there are a pair of cribs in the holodeck for them, as Allie has been very restless lately."

"Allie?" Chakotay asked, looking at his daughter's face.

"It was easier to say than Natalie. Plus, I find it should be easier for the younger children to call her by the shortened name. Not to mention easier for her parents..."

Sharong a look, the pair giggled together. "Yeah, I know we should be going to the party. It'll be nice to see where Mr Paris has booked the twin's first holodeck experience."

Before anyone had a chance to respond, giggle, cry or wail, an internal comm line opened inside the nursery.

"Paris to Janeway," her comm badge chirped.

Sighing, the still-exhausted Kathryn tapped her the communicator to open the line. "Janeway here. I hope everyone is waiting for us."

The occupants of the room heard a disembodied chuckle echo around them. "Yes ma'am. You're only an hour late, and the guests of honour seem to be equally late too. You wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?"

Even the Doctor could hear Paris smirk after he finished talking.

"I may have just given birth, Lieutenant," Kathryn started, equalling the helmsman's smirk with one of her own. "But I can still pull rank on you, just remember that next time you want to mock me or my children, Tom."

A very audible scoff, one with a female voice behind it, interrupted the conversation, or lack there of, coming from the mouth of Tom Paris.

"B'Elanna, how's the party going?" Chakotay asked, recognising the voice behind the scoff.

"Um... Great," she said slowly, not liking being put on the spot. "We're just missing the guests of honour."

Laughing again, Janeway moved to relieve the Doctor of one of her children. "I get the hint. We're on our way now. Janeway out."

Gathering up his other child from the Doctor, Chakotay turned to his wife. "I guess that means we have to go to the party now, so we'd better get going."

Watching the new family walk out of the quarters, the forgotten Doctor still sat in the rocking chair. "Nice to know I'm loved," he said under his simulated breath. As the doors closed, he rose to leave the nursery, but not before replicating a pair of baby monitors as a baby shower present.

_AN: Hey everyone, what I am about to say applies to anyone and everyone who reads this fic. I am confused about where to end this. As from here on, the continuation is up to reviewers. Should I continue the fic, and if so - how? Or should I include one more chapter, an epilogue, then start on a sequel? Any ideas on either suggestion will be greatly appreciated., so review, review, REVIEW!_

_Many thanks, tayababy, aka Emma!_


	21. Chapter 21 – Baby Shower

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

Hey, sorry for taking so long, I just got back from a three-day backpacking trip south. I hadheaps of fun, and will probably take ages to upload anything because of the milions of assignments I have to write in the next month! I'll try to update soon. Beware, this story is drawing to an end, but the sequel is being written...

Banned From Coffee Chapter 21 - Baby Shower

The doors to the Holodeck opened, revealing a very familiar place to Kathryn Janeway.

"Oh... My... God..." she breathed, taking in the landscape in front of her. "This is my childhood home, in Indiana."

Chakotay turned to look at his wife, holding his son in his arms lovingly. "Kathryn, you mean, this is your home?"

Before she could respond, a rustle of the grass and shrubbery behind them revealed the guests of the party.

"SURPRISE!" the yelled, coming out of their hiding places to greet the guests of honour.

Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim pushed their way through to the front, ready to greet the happy family.

The six-month-pregnant form of the chief engineer had her arms held wide open, a gesture of welcome towards the new family.

"Welcome, Kathryn, Chakotay, to Indiana, where your children will have their very first party at only a few hours old!"

Kathryn and Chakotay shared a look between them, before looking towards their twins and the assembled guests.

They, in return, received expectant looks, wanting to be introduced to Voyager's newest crewmembers.

Taking the hint, the Janeway family stepped forward, the children waking up in time to have their first glance at the senior staff and the current off duty crew, most of which were to become unofficial babysitters in the near future.

"Everyone, at 1550 today, my children decided they wanted to see the world, the world in which we live. First, being the dominant, stubborn child, Natalie Amanda Janeway was born, and here she is." Raising the child in her arms to the crowd, Allie opened her eyes, waved her tiny hands out of her pink blanket and wailed her tiny lungs out.

Everyone cheered, applauding the older twin's stubborness and her will to be the dominant twin.

"Three cheers for Allie!" called Chakotay, revealing his daughter's nickname.

Shouts of 'hip hip hooray' echoed around them, the loudest voice belonging to playmaster Tom Paris.

As the cheers died down, Chakotay stepped forward, the tiny blue bundle in his arms squirming at all the noise.

"Shortly after the birth of Natalie, her twin brother decided to be very stubborn, the trait which both have inherited from their mother," he trailed off, giving a loving look to his wife and hearing a chuckle ripple through the crowd. "And decided to be born breach, coming out feet first. Before he could stop himself, Medic Paris announced two things in front of us. 1 - and I quote - 'Number one. You just revealed the sex of my baby. Number two, you discussed his problems _with_ my husband,_ in front _of me, _without_ including me in the conversation.'"

Chakotay stopped, letting everyone have another chance to laugh at the helmsman's predicament.

"After complications arose in his birth, our son was delivered by foetal transport. When it was discovered he was the shadow twin, the one hiding directly behind Allie, the Doc knew he would be slightly underdeveloped." A slight gasp overcame the crowd, minus the senior officers in front of them, all of which knew that if one child was sick, the party would not be happening at this point in time. "But, with only a slightly underdeveloped heart and lungs, I would like to present Andrew Edward Janeway!"

Another exuberant round of cheers echoed the now-full holodeck, the gentle simulated breeze taking the edge off the warm Indiana weather.

After the cheers had died down, and the shouts of hip hip hooray, again led by Tom Paris, B'Elanna stepped up to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone," she said, gaining the well respected attention she had come to deserve. "We gather here today to welcome the Captain and Commander's children to our loving, slowly expanding crew. The way we are going, if we don't find any shortcuts home, this second generation will be the commanding officers of our homecoming. Allie and Andrew are the first of hopefully many children from these two loving parents, who always have and always will deserve the respect and admiration we have to offer."

Behind her, Kathryn Janeway was silently tearing up, finally letting her emotions show to the crew she had also come to love. Hugging her best friend with one arm, she whispered a very quiet thanks into the pregnant woman's ear.

Chakotay stepped up to address the crowd again. "Another reason we have called you all here todya is to announce the godparents of our children. This couple have not only successfully raised their own daughter, but have a second child on the way. They have proved to be loyal friends and colleagues through thick and thin, each keeping the ship together in theor own, unique and loving ways."

Directly looking at the Paris-Torres family, the crew geared up for another cheer as they stepped up next to the new family.

"Tom, B'Elanna, ever since you two joined our crew all those years ago, although we haven't always seen eye-to-eye on every little matter, you two have stuck by us every time. It is your loving, caring nature and friendship we love and respect, and would be honoured if you would be Allie and Andrew's godparents."

Kathryn brought the official request upon the couple, and wasn't surprised when B'Elanna herself started crying, accepting the 'position' of godmother by hugging her best friend, each crying into the other's shoulder.

The party continued well into the night, not stopping until Tuvok officially called the holodeck with noise complaints at 2300 hours the next morining.

Gently migrating back to their individual quarters, Kathryn, B'Elanna, Chakotay, Tom, Miral and the twins walked side by side, the children asleep in their parents arms.

Reaching the officer's deck, the two families quietly entered their individual quarters, which happened to be opposite from eachother, saying goodnight as they went. It had been a long party and tiring night, so only the chief engineer and chief pilot had been granted time off for the next shift, unless they were desperately needed.

Stepping into sensor range of the doors to their quarters, B'Elanna turned around to face her friend and mentor across the hall. "Kathryn," she called, just before she entered her own quarters. "Thanks," she simply said.

Aknowledging the statement with a warm smile and quick nod of the head, Kathryn was silently thankful this woman was her best friend. As the doors clesed behind her, hiding the toy-covered floor of the Paris living area.

"Kathryn."

The whispered call brought the exhausted woman out of her reverie, making her head towards the spacious nursery where she would put her son to sleep. Heading towards the room where her husband stood, Kathryn thought back to the twins' birth only hours beforehand. A month of parental leave would leave her bored stiff, but would allow the pair precious parents time alone with their new children.

Recieving a quick kiss from her husband, Janeway gave each twin a loving peck on the forehead before taking Chakotay's hand and leading him to their bedroom for a decent night's sleep, hopefully.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only wish Voyager was mine, but Paramount owns them and it is our duty to speculate what they don't see fit to reveal in the series, and are too lazy to make a movie. If only they would see it our way...**

**Before I start my proud, very final chapter of BFC, I would like to thank every person for reading and reviewing this story. Every little insight has helped my shape this fic into a great story. Personally, gratitude and thanks go out to Shakayla, Steph, chibi, Hina, Sakura Slalonga, CanadianReba, and everyone else I have forgotten beacuse of my chronic short term lack of memory (not a disease, but what I have called my forgetfulness) and the fact that a) I have not slept very much in the past couple of days and b) my laptop doesn't have internet connection and I have to ferry my fics on a USB flash drive. Oh well, enough of my life story, but BFC is finally finished, and the sequel, the name of which I cannot reveal yet, is in the works. Just don't expect it to be uploaded soon.**

**Cheers, Emma!**

Banned From Coffee Epilogue

The Janeway twins had settled into happy routine by the time they had turned one month old. Kathryn and Chakotay had learned to adapt to their routine and return to duty.

The turbolift doors opened to reveal a full Alpha shift on the Bridge, minus her commanding officers. Stepping out of the open doors, Kathryn Janeway beamed when she heard a very familiar, yet welcome, call of respect from the conn.

"Captain on the Bridge," Tom Paris said, rising from his chair, making sure the others followed suit.

As Janeway confidently strode down the steps and across the command deck to her chair, she gave each and every one of her officers a smile worth everything they aimed to achieve.

Finally retaking their seats, Paris had one question for the mother on duty. "Captain, who's babysitting the twins?"

A sly grin crept across her face, and Tom knew he would instantly regret asking that question. "Mr Paris," she said, the grin widening to reach her eyes, something that did not often happen. "If you're not careful, I'll have you transferred off the Alpha shift and put on babysitting duty for six hours, while someone else is up here flying the ship. Then I can just as easily put you on medic duty for the Gamma shift, and you won;t be spending any time on the Bridge at all."

A sheepish Paris quietly understood the threat and turned to face his console, and the large viewscreen in front of it, which presently displayed the stars streaking by at warp speed. "Yes ma'am," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

Giggling, Kathryn stood up and stepped forward, stopping just behind the pilot's chair. Resting her hand on top of the backrest, she bent down to his ear, whispering in a tone only he would understand. "For your information, Tom Paris, babysitting rosters have now become your responsibility."

"Captain, that was a record of two minutes and fourteen seconds you took to psych out Tom," Harry called from Ops behind them.

Tom turned to look at his best friend, a questioning look on his face. "Why did you bring that up?"

"And I have just won the current betting pool," Kathryn said triumphantly, stealing the helmsman's thunder. At his confused look, she added, "Tom, next time you think of a betting pool, try not to have it me against you, because the Captain always wins."

Laughter shook the Bridge as Tom, with a very embarrassed look on his face, swivelled back to face his console, intent on not letting the Cpatain have her way.

Crossing over to Ensign Samantha Wildman at a science station to Paris' left, Kathryn quietly said something to make her laugh harder. "Men, can't live with them, can't live without them."

"I agree," she said, in between gasping for breaths.

Main Engineering was relatively calm, for once. Seven month pregnant B'Elanna Torres had enlisted Seven to help her control the engine room, all the while teaching Joe Carey and Vorik the finer points of being the Chief Engineer. With just two months left of her pregnancy, B'Elanna was planning on taking maternity leave as soon as she hit eight months, and needed to have her deputy chiefs trained by then.

Sitting calmly at the rear of Engineering, B'Elanna had her feet propped up on the console, watching her two immediate subordiantes under the direction of Seven, whom she had finally trusted as a friend. Technically, she wasn't needed there, but as she sipped her cup of hot chocolate, B'Elanna was glad she was sitting, observing the peace being kept by the ex-Borg.

"Lieutenant Torres!"

The call broought the chief engineer out of her reverie, startling her enough to spill her beverage on her gold and black uniform.

"Yes, Seven," she said exasperatively, now thoroughly annoyed at the young woman for her spoiled unform.

"You really should not be here, lieutenant," Ensign Vorik spoke to the pregnant woman. "You are not required to supervise us in your current state. I'm sure your daughter would like to spend some time with her mother before the new baby is born, and the babysitting roster for the Captain and Commander's children had your name on it, I'm sure."

Lieutenant Torres stared open-mouthed at the Vulcan in front of her. Even Joe Carey and Seven of Nine had nothing to say about the normally-conservative man's outburst.

"Thanks, Vorik," B'Elanna managed to stutter, slowly pulling herself out of the not-so-comfortable chair. Shaking off any attempts of help, the stubborn woman rose and moved towards the doors.

Turning back to look at the assembled trio from the corridor, Torres spoke in a semi-agrivated voice. "Seven, I am entrusting Engineering to you. You will only see me here in dire emergencies within the next three months, while I am on maternity leave. I don't want to have to fix up any mistakes!"

"Yes, lieutenant," was all she heard as the doors closed and B'Elanna Torres slowly waddled towards the Bridge, where the senior staff had been called to meet in ten minutes.

_I'm going to miss that place_, she thought as the turbolift doors closed in front of her, _and I hope I won't have to see it again for a while._

The conference room off the Bridge was full by the time Kathryn Janeway entered at 1300 hours that day. Andrew and Allie had just turned one month old, so her and Chakotay were run off their feet between looking after the twins and overseeing the everyday happenings on Voyager.

All conversations stopped in respect for the woman who had just entered the room. Smiling warmly at every person, and sharing a look with both B'Elanna and Chakotay, Kathryn walked slowly around one side of the table to her seat at the head.

Sitting down, she wiped the 'Captain's mask' off her face, ready to address her family.

"Everyone, I have called you here today not only in a personal capacity, but in a professional one as well. In our last meeting, just over one month ago, I entrusted Voyager to each and every one of you while I went on maternity leave. Now, Natalie and Andrew are one month old, and Chakotay and I have returned to duty. During that stressful time for us, you all successfully kept Voyager together, running smoothly and heading towards the Alpha Quadrant with minimal problems. For that, I would like to deeply thank you and congratulate you."

A warm smile flashed out, revealing her true inner beauty, and made the assembled people feel more comfortable. The atmosphere in the room immediately softened and relaxed as the guards of the senior staff were dropped with her casual attitude.

"In thanks for keeping the ship together, the replicator system has been working overtime to replicate something rations can't afford, and something Tom Paris hasn't managed to synthesize yet."

The cryptic statement made everyone shift in their seats uncomfortably. Tom Paris was the first to respond to her statement, rising to his unoffivial position of troublemaker and insult target.

"Have you been replicating _rank pips_?" he asked, a baffled tone in his voice, emphasizing the things he had been trying to get his hands on for years.

The Captain's famous sly grin reappeared on her slender face, almost giving in to the helmsman's accusations.

"Mr Paris, in all these years we have been on Voyager, have I ever lied to you?" the innocent look on Janeway's face made everyone laugh, again at Tom's expense.

After the laughter had died down, Kathryn resumed her speech. "Tuvok, in all the years I have known you, old friend, these past eight years you have acted professionally, with valour and performed your duties exceptionally without error. There are no words to say how much I treasure our friendship, and how much I have come to rely on your input and presence over the years. In my absence, you have proved to be able to command the ship on your own, and keep it running efficiently with minimal errors. For your duties, exceptional service and valued friendship, both as Chief of Security and Chief Tactical officer, I hereby promote you to the rank of full Commander, with all the duties and responsibilities that come with the rank. Congratulations, _Commander_ Tuvok."

At the end of her promotion speech, everyonje gasped and look surprised, but in true Vulcan fashion, Tuvok remained impassive and unemotional, the only change in his face the casual rising of his eyebrow. After their initial surprise, a round of applause and congratulations burst out, shattering the silence and flooding the room.

As the applause died down, Kathryn turned to her next 'victim'. "B'Elanna Torres, since your appearance on Voyager eight years ago, and Chakotay's fight to make you my Chief Engineer, you have acted professionally, performed your duties over 200 per cent. Since then, you have proved to be a very valuable officer, and a person I am honoured to call my friend. Your marriage and family have made you a better person, one I could not have imagined you being the day I met you. It has been with your help that Voyager has stayed together, continued her way home and travelled the distance we have, and for that we are all eternally greatful. It is with my pleasure that I promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the duties and responsibilities that come with the rank. Congratulations, _Lieutenant Commander_ Torres."

Another round of applause and congratulations echoed throughout the briefing room, this time pierced by the excited screams of B'Elanna, who was only quietened by a large passionate kiss from her husband. Amused, Kathryn and Chakotay laughed at her surprise, before quieting the occupants of the room with a discreet cough.

"Tom Paris," she said, directing her next speech at the highly embarrassed man. "When I rescued you from the New Zealand Penal Colony, it was under orders of your father. I did not know if I could trust you or your knowledge of the Maquis. After the Caretaker kindly deposited us in the Delta Quadrant, you made your piloting abilities quite clear from the start. Since then, I have come to trust you, as have the rest of the crew, with our lives almost every day. This mission brought you to your wife, gave me a friend I will never forget, and gave me an officer I am truly lucky to have serving under me. The past eight years, though we may not have seen eye-to-eye on every matter, you have acted professionally, both in your duties as Chief Helm Officer and field medic, and in your unofficial duties as morale officer and clown of the family. Your skills, your presence, is something we would not be able to live or survive without, as you personally have the fate of over 150 people in your hands every day. In recognition of your loyal service, hard work and excellent pool skills, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the duties and responsibilities that come with the rank. Congratulations, _Lieutenant Commander_ Paris."

Her longest speech yet was met by a dumbfounded look coming from the newly promoted man. "You're promoting me?" he asked, still awestruck. "_Promoting_ me!" he looked around at everyone, first to the Captain, then the Commander, followed by his wife and finally his best friend, all confirming what he had just heard really was true. "I don't know what to say."

Kathryn smiled, looking at the man she had seen grow since the day he left New Zealand. "You'd better believe it, Paris, because you're going to be a father again soon, and when you return to duty, expect some command time and increased responsibilities."

Still dumbfounded, Paris managed a struggled "Yes ma'am," before he was taken aback by a passionate kiss of his own from his wife.

Amused yet again, Janeway hated to break up the pair, but still had some unfinished business. "Ahem," she said, embarrassing the couple again.

Looking sheepish, Torres gestured for her to continue.

"When I stepped onto the ship from Deep Space Nine over eight years ago, I was surprised to see a fresh face, a very green ensign straight out of the academy, standing at Ops on the Bridge, in such a wound up stance I thought he would end up in Sickbay before we even left. I remember saying 'At ease, Ensign, before you sprain something' to this young man, followed by something about crunch time. This young man, Harry Kim, has grown from that very green ensign over the years, developing his nickname of 'Ensign Eager'. Now, after eight years of loyal service, immaculate in his duties and his professionalism in everything, this 'Ensign Eager' is now 'Lieutenant Loyal'. It is with my pleasure that I promote you, Harry Kim, to the rank of full Lieutenant, with all the duties and responsibilities that come with the rank. Congratulations, _Lieutenant_ Kim."

A round of applause and cheers erupted with her final words, many people thinking this promotion was due long ago. Smiling to everyone, Harry Kim shared a very thankful look with his commanding officer, greatful she had chosen this time to promote him and his friends.

"Before you all migrate to the holodeck to celebrate, I have one more promotion left," Kathryn announced, pleased that the rank pips had been accepted with such generosity. Looking directly at Seven of Nine, the former Borg, Janeway chose now as her time to speak up.

"Five years ago, an alliance with the Borg almost tore Voyager apart, but instead it left us wit hone very valuable crewmember, Seven of Nine. In the five years she has been with us, we have watched her grow from the Borg she was, to the human being she is now. Her human given name, Annika Hansen, is something I would like to christen her with now, as well as a promotion to the rank of Ensign, with all the duties and responsibilities that come with the rank. Congratulations, _Ensign Hansen_."

Seven looked bewildered at the speech Kathryn had just given. Staring back at her while her fellow officers cheered beside her, Seven looked for answers in the Captain's face. Not finding any, Kathryn stood up to speak before any questions could be asked.

"Annika," she said, addressing her full on. "If you would accompany us to Deck 2, there is one more surprise waiting for you." The cryptic message was interpreted by everyone as a present for the youngest officer in the room.

Standing to leave, Kathryn, Chakotay and the others shared looks of intense appreciation and gratitude for one another and their commandning officer. Filing out the door and into an ajoining turbolift, the senior staff stayed together like a family, sharing jokes and memories.

"It's wonderful," gasped Annika Hansen as she walked through the doors of her new quarters. "Are these mine?" she asked, before spying a uniform laid out on the Starfleet-issue couch just below the window.

Janeway smiled. "Annika, you are part of our family. It is only fair that nw you have your own quarters," she gestured around her. "Your own uniform," she pointed to the scarlet and black unform of command on the couch. "And your family," she stepped back into Chakotay's waiting arms, gesturing to the assembled people around them.

Annika looked at eveyone. Tom Paris, his wife B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, Tuvok, the Doctor, Chakotay and finally Kathryn Janeway. "My family," she whispered, stepping into a large embrace offered by the captain, surrounded by everyone else.

Quietly, the women sobbed into eachother's shoulders, theor embrace growing stronger just like the ties so strong that had bonded them as a family.

**Well, there we have it. BFC is finally finished. Keep watching my other fics and the Voyager page for the sequel which is in production at the moment. Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic. More fics are to come, just after I hand in my five assignments over the next month or so. Everyone, good luck with your fics and watch your email inboxes for my updates.**

**Cheers, Emma aka tayababy!**


End file.
